Dark Swan Rises
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma,consumida por sus tinieblas, y tras un larguísimo tiempo, ha perdido a la única persona que da sentido a su vida, Regina. Incapaz de asumirlo,decide reescribir la historia, con el objetivo de intentarlo una vez más y que no haya más errores en su relación. Sin embargo...¿Será capaz de conquistarla una vez más siendo esta una heroína? Continuación de "A mis pies, señorita Swan"
1. A New Fairytale

**El siguiente fic va a funcionar tal como lo hace la serie, o al menos en momentos puntuales. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que va a haber bastantes flashbacks para explicar la situación que se vive actualmente. De modo que si alguien encuentra algo confuso (Espero que no), que me lo deje en una review e intentaré que el siguiente Flashback explique ese punto, y así todo queda más bonito y encuadrado. En fin, que me enrollo como una persiana, el fic está abajo.**

* * *

 _Me pongo en contacto con usted por su más que reconocida reputación en su oficio. Tengo por costumbre acudir a la elite en todas las materias, y usted es un claro ejemplo. Sé que para usted supondría un viaje de varias horas siquiera venir aquí para cerciorarse de que puede realizar el trabajo. Pero si acepta, me encargaré personalmente de facilitar esa tarea para usted. Tiene todos los detalles en el archivo que adjunto. Le agradecería que contestase con la mayor brevedad posible._

 _Emma Swan_

La mujer detuvo la vista del email que estaba leyendo, dio la vuelta a la silla y observó el diploma de psicología que colgaba en él. Habían sido unos meses en los que ni un solo cliente había acudido a consulta. Lo había pasado muy mal, y había que pedir muchos favores. Quizá en otras circunstancias, semejante viaje le parecería una locura. Y ni tan siquiera se habría molestado a abrir el archivo adjunto que venía con el mensaje. Al abrirlo se encontró con un informe que detallaba la historia de un chico joven, de once años, que supuso que sería el hijo de la mujer que enviaba el mensaje. Regina observó el reloj de su ordenador. Eran ya las ocho, del día veintiuno de octubre de dos mil once. Ese día terminaba su sesión, una vez más sin un solo cliente.

_ Debes estar loca, Regina._ Se susurró a sí misma.

Envío un corto mensaje de confirmación a Emma Swan, sin tener ni idea de lo que desencadenaría ese mensaje tan particular.

 _Emma Swan_

Había visto a Regina perder la vida en mis manos, y había doblado el tiempo, una y otra vez, para llegar a aquel momento. Cuando el móvil resonó, sentí como algo que estaba expectante en mi oscuro corazón rugía de pura impaciencia. Lo cogí, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al darme cuenta de que Regina había aceptado el trabajo. Cerré la aplicación de correo y me dirigí a los contactos. Había pasado siglos desde que había empezado con todo aquello, y no iba a ser entonces, en los últimos momentos, cuando iba a dejar que se estropease.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

La columna de luz me esperaba, como si me invitase. Parecía que, después de todo, Zelena había sabido hacer una cosa útil en su vida. Vi como los afortunados padres cogían a su hijo, que lloraba, de uno de los puntos cardinales de la figura que había grabado en el suelo. Pero yo ya no pensaría en ellos. Esta historia dejaría de existir. Y cuando la reescribiera, por mis propios medios, me aseguraría de que no hubiese ningún error.

La crucé, pensando en el principio. Y llegué al bosque encantado. Me encontraba en un puerto, y el sonido de un gimoteo llamó mi atención. Era Rumpelstiltskin… antes de ser el oscuro. Jamás le había visto tan ridículo, humillado ante Hook, suplicándole que le devolviese a su esposa. Lo observaba todo desde una posición privilegiada, amparada en mi habilidad para hacerme invisible. Había llegado mucho antes de lo previsto. Pero eso significaba algo… y es que había muchas más cosas que cambiar. El amor verdadero puede ser duro. Pero merece la pena, y no me importaba cuanto tuviese que trabajar para asegurarme de que Regina volviese a mis brazos, y de que fuese feliz… plenamente feliz.

 _Regina Mills_

Había pasado dos días desde que había contestado el correo de Emma. Y no había tenido ninguna otra respuesta. Suspiré, decidida a salir del apartamento para volver a la consulta. Quizá no tenía que haberme tomado tan en serio aquel email. A fin de cuentas, un viaje a Maine era de unas seis horas en coche, y eso no era como para tomárselo a la ligera. No dejaba de pensar en que me había molestado incluso en hacer la maleta.

Me puse mi americana color burdeos y uno de mis trajes de color oscuro y salí por la puerta. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al salir y encontrarme a una mujer plantada delante de mi puerta. Una mujer pelirroja, de ojos azules. Iba vestida de blanco, también de traje, y no parecía llevar parada demasiado tiempo, o al menos no parecía importarle, puesto que estaba apoyada contra la puerta de un taxi… cuyo taxista debía estar seguro de que esa era su carrera del día.

_ Debo suponer que es usted Regina._ Su voz sonó cortante. Conocía bien ese tono de voz. Decididamente, lo último que quería hacer aquella mujer en aquella mañana era venir a verme a mí.

_ Sí, lo soy._ Dije. Me sentía tensa por alguna razón. La mujer se acercó y extendió la mano.

_ Soy Zelena Miller. Alcaldesa de Storybroke._ Extendió la mano._ Me envía Emma Swan.

_ ¿La alcaldesa?_ Pregunté, sorprendida._ ¿Ha venido en persona a buscarme usted?

Sabía que Storybrooke debía ser un pueblo pequeño ya que, a fin de cuentas, había sido incapaz de encontrar nada sobre él buscando en Google. Sin embargo, confieso que todo aquello me estaba intrigando cada vez más, y si no me interesaba el trabajo, siempre podía hacer algo de turismo.

_ Emma me lo ha pedido, como un favor personal._ Zelena puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella mujer no estaba ganando muchos puntos para mí._ ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrá conmigo?

_ Cogeré mis maletas.

 _Dos horas más tarde_

Había sido increíble. Al parecer, a Emma Swan no parecía faltarle el dinero. Había alquilado un avión para la ocasión, una con tamaño de sobra para llevar mi Mercedes en su bodega. El interior me recordaba a una habitación de lujo de un hotel. Había copas y Champagne. Yo no bebí, porque lo cierto es que estaba muy nerviosa. Pero Zelena no se privó de nada. Cuando nos bajamos me subí en mi propio coche y la seguí hasta la ciudad de Storybrooke que, tal como confirmaba, no salía en los mapas.

 _Zelena Miller_

"Por favor" Como odiaba aquellas palabras. Una de las condiciones de Emma para otorgarme el hechizo oscuro había sido que esas palabras tuvieran poder sobre mí. Es posible que me hubiera pedido escasos favores aquellos años, pero dolían como cuchillos. Parecía que, de alguna manera, sabía que yo era la única que podía salir de la ciudad. No parecía que supiese quién era en realidad. Me dirigí hacia mi casa, en las afueras, y me sorprendió encontrarme a Emma allí.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Ha venido?_ Preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

_ Sí, ha venido. Han sido cuatro horas horribles, gracias._ Me quejé._ A decir verdad, me pregunto por qué no fuiste a buscarla tú misma si tenías tanto interés.

_ Ambas sabemos que eso no me sería posible._ Dijo, sin perder la compostura._ En cualquier caso, gracias. ¿Le has dado la dirección de mi casa?

_ La de tu tienda, me temo._ Sonreí. Siempre buscaba los detalles en sus favores, para poder cometer todos los errores posibles, lo cual solía ser muy difícil, ya que Emma era muy concreta con sus peticiones._ Supongo que tendréis que reuniros allí.

 _Emma Swan_

Francamente, más de una vez había pensado en darle un tiro en la cabeza a Zelena. Si bien no era tan desagradable como la versión que había conocido en mi vida anterior, seguía siendo bastante cargante. Le había conseguido el trono que tanto había ansiado, y la había librado de una vida siendo una huérfana. Debería estar algo más agradecida. Me ponía de los nervios.

_ Zelena… cállate, por favor._ Le dije.

Ella se llevó la mano la mano al cuello, sintiendo como sus cuerdas vocales se quedaban paralizadas. Lo admito, me divertía mucho con aquellas dos graciosas palabras. Me subí a mi escarabajo amarillo y me dirigí de nuevo a la tienda. El Mercedes estaba aparcado fuera. Decidí entrar por la trastienda, para no topármela de frente y quedarme congelada con sólo verla.

La vi ojeando los objetos de la tienda, con curiosidad. Y me di cuenta de que hice bien en no abordarla de forma repentina, porque se me escapó un silencioso gemido al verla de espaldas. Lo admito, no pude evitar mirarle el culo con absoluto descaro aprovechando que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante los recuerdos. Porque no había precisamente pocos en mi memoria. Había sido la esposa de Regina muchos años, y ahora me resultaba difícil olvidarlo todo para intentar empezar otra vez. No obstante debía actuar como si no la conociera. A fin de cuentas… ella no me conocía. Ni tan siquiera era la misma Regina. Esta no había sido la reina malvada. No había visto su corazón roto una y mil veces. Me había asegurado de ello. Cuando se giró, no estaba preparada y me quedé atrapada en sus ojos oscuros.

_ De modo que es usted la señorita Swan._ Dijo. Eso ponía en el letrero en la parte superior de la tienda.

Aunque a mí no dejaba de recordarme a los días en los que Regina era la alcaldesa de aquella ciudad. Sería mucho más fácil organizar mis recuerdos si no estuviesen de forma secuencial. Me había quedado embobaba y no había dicho nada, y Regina parecía darse cuenta.

_ Sí, soy yo. Zelena debía haberte dado la dirección de mi casa… pero no parece haber entendido bien las indicaciones que le di.

_ Bueno… en cualquier caso… Iba a tener que visitar su lugar de trabajo tarde o temprano._ Dijo, observando un puñal que había tras un expositor._ La historia que me envió era un poca confusa. La redactaba un tal… ¿Archival Hopper?

_ Así es. Es nuestro psicólogo local. Pensé que podría resolver el problema. Pero no ha sido capaz.

_ Quiero que entienda, señorita Swan, que esto no es un problema que haya que solucionar sin más. Estos tratamientos pueden llevar tiempo._ Me dijo._ Por la historia que me envía, al parecer su hijo parece creer que los personajes de cuentos de hadas son reales.

_ Así es._ Confirmé._ Henry parece tener la impresión de que las personas del pueblo somos personajes de cuentos.

Regina alzó una ceja. Estaba segura de que en sus años como psicóloga no había visto nada parecido a lo que le estaba diciendo. No dejaba de apreciar la ironía ante la idea de que en su día fuese ella la que fuese incapaz de creer algo así.

_ Creo que puedo manejar algo así._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ ¿Dónde duermo? ¿Hay un hotel en este pueblo?

_ Sí, pero no es eso lo que tenía en mente, a decir verdad._ Cogí unas llaves y las dejé sobre su mano._ Son las llaves de una casa que tengo en alquiler desde hace mucho. Nadie ha querido ir a vivir en ella así que… pensé que sería un buen lugar para que te quedases… y viese a Henry.

_ Bueno, eso suena bien._ Dijo ella, si bien parecía pensativa._ ¿Dónde está la casa?

_ Es el número 108 de la avenida Mifflin. No tiene pérdida, se lo aseguro.

Aún era temprano, pero me imaginaba que el viaje, y toda la carga física y emocional de todo lo que había sucedido, la habían dejado agotada. Si alguien entendía eso, era yo misma. Antes de caer en aquella casa, había tenido que dar unos cuantos viajes moviditos.

_ En tal caso, si me disculpa, iré a la casa y… Henry me encontrará descansada para mañana.

_ Muy bien. Hasta mañana, madam Mills.

_ Cuídese… señorita Swan.

 _Regina Mills_

Confieso que Emma Swan me daba un poco de miedo. Había una chispa extraña en sus ojos cuando me miraba que me parecía perturbadora. Pero mientras conducía subida en mi Mercedes de camino a aquella casa, aquellas ideas se disiparon. Debía haber sido producto de mi imaginación. Una parte de mí seguía pensando que todo aquello era una locura y debía volver.

Aparqué el coche, distraída, y quizá por ello no me di cuenta de la magnitud de la casa hasta que me encontré frente a ella. No sólo era una casa colosal, pintada de blanco níveo, sino que tenía su propio jardín, en el que un imponente manzano mostraba orgulloso sus manzanas del color del carmín. Y ante eso, y como algo que no sirviese de precedente, pues no cuadraba con mis modales, tuve que decir aquella palabra.

_ Joder…

Y es que, una vez entré en la casa, me pregunté si alguien me habría leído el pensamiento para diseñarla. Todo estaba exactamente donde yo lo habría colocado, y como yo lo habría situado. Mi intuición me dijo que el dormitorio estaba en el piso superior. Y estaba en lo cierto. Sin embargo, no pude evitar detenerme frente a una habitación vacía en el mismo piso. Tenía la sensación, inequívoca, de que allí faltaba algo.

 _Emma Swan_

Eran demasiados años. Apenas había rozado mi piel y me había estremecido. Era una suerte que Henry estuviese durmiendo cuando llegó a casa, porque la lujuria emanaba de mis ojos de un modo bastante evidente. Iba a tener que darme una ducha. Una larga… reflexiva… y calurosa ducha.


	2. The Black Swan

**Bueno, yara... Love... no voy a mentir, me han dicho un par de veces que les encantaría que la quinta temporada la escribiese yo... Ah... si yo tuviese ese poder. Gorgino, empezamos a encajar en la historia... pero sobretodo voy a plantar las bases con respecto a Emma. Love... perdona... pero la mejor villana es aquí nuestra reina malvada, como bien sabemos todos. Te perdono ese desliz... pero que no se repita.**

* * *

 _Zelena Miller_

Solía visitar el hospital una vez a la semana, al menos. La excusa solía ser que era para realizar trámites administrativos. Pero lo cierto es que había una razón mucho más personal para hacer ese viaje, una más siniestra. Y admito, que tuve que resistirme a hacer un puchero cuando vi, una vez más, a Emma Swan colándose en mi camino. ¿Es que no iba a dejar de verla en todas partes?

_ ¿Qué ocurre Zelena? ¿Te has quedado de piedra al verme?_ Me había quedado en silencio un segundo de más.

_ Sólo me preguntaba los motivos que la traerían aquí._ Dije, intentando mantener la compostura.

_ Oh… sólo venía a ver a Edward… Como supongo que tú haces. Aunque por motivos distintos._ Emma sonrió y metió las manos en sus bolsillos._ ¿Has oído la noticia que circula por ahí?

_ ¿Noticia?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ Dicen que el reloj de la torre vuelve a funcionar._ Dijo, como si no tuviese importancia.

Yo sabía bien que lo único que había cambiado era la mujer que había traído el día anterior. ¿Había sido capaz de obligarme a llevar a mi propia perdición a la ciudad? Emma era bastante capaz de hacer algo así. Se fue, despidiéndose con la mano, y yo me quedé con dos palmos de narices. Recuperé la compostura y me dirigí hacia la habitación que visitaba tan a menudo.

Y allí estaba, tumbado e inconsciente, como lo había estado todos aquellos años. En realidad, Edward Gold debería dar las gracias… porque las normas del conjuro especificaban que tendrían que haber muerto. Debía sacrificar a aquel que más amaba para lanzar el hechizo oscuro. Y así lo había hecho. Había sacrificado al ser oscuro. Pero el hombre… había podido sobrevivir, aunque fuese en un estado patético. Y confieso que me encantaba verle reducido a una simple piltrafa después de todo lo que me había hecho.

 _Regina Mills_

No había demasiado en la casa. Tendría que hacer la compra si es que quería algo aparte de leche y cereales. Confieso que estaba nerviosa. Hoy iba a conocer a Henry. Y apenas había visto fotos del chaval. Su historia no decía nada concreto sobre su personalidad. Lo cierto es que después de desayunar me había quedado en la silla del despacho, esperándole. Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta me puse en pie.

Lo cierto es que nunca había tratado a niños. Y eso estaba en mi historial. No entendía por qué Emma parecía tan empeñada en que fuese yo la que tratase a su hijo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y Henry estaba al otro lado. Era una ricura, a decir verdad, o al menos esa era la impresión que me había dado. Además, por si fuera poco, el chico, nada más verme, se me abrazó a las piernas.

_ ¡Estás aquí!_ Exclamó.

_ Vaya… parece que tienes muchas ganas de empezar con la terapia._ Dije, sin pensarlo demasiado.

_ Algo así._ Dijo, mientras se escurría hacia el diván. Abrió la mochila que llevaba consigo y sacó un libro enorme. Lo abrió y empezó a buscar en él. Aquello no lo creía previsto.

_ Henry… ¿Qué te ocurre?_ Le pregunté._ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ Mira… tienes que ver esto._ Me dijo, tendiéndome el libro._ Esta página trata sobre ti.

Si algo sabía era que no era buena idea destruir el mundo de fantasía que un niño tan joven se había creado. Por ello tomé el libro en silencio, me senté en el sillón que me había asignado y comencé a leer la historieta en cuestión.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, observando a aquella mujer, derrotada, que había caído al suelo. O al menos, lo habría hecho de no ser porque yo misma había ralentizado su caída. La mujer se esforzó por levantarse y yo, con un gesto de la mano, la ayudé.

_ No deberías intentar luchar estando encinta, querida._ Dije, con una grata sonrisa en los labios. Aquel era uno de los últimos pasos en mi largo trayecto hacia mi final feliz._ Es más… no hay razón para ello. No voy a matarte.

La mujer se puso en pie, alzando su espada, pero tuvo que dejarla caer, pues no tenía energías. Me miró, aún con desafío en los ojos, y yo sonreí. Eso era justo lo que buscaba. Esa inquebrantable voluntad que se sobreponía a todo. En mis manos había una judía mágica, que paseaba entre los dedos.

_ Puedo prometerte que tendrás una vida feliz. Mucho más que la de los pobres infelices que viven aquí._ Sonreí, sincera._ Yo no quiero que te pase nada malo, querida.

Le puse la mano sobre el rostro y ella se apartó como si la quemara. Me reí con ganas. Lo cierto es que a cualquier otro le habría castigado por semejante insolencia. Pero a ella no podía, por más que quisiera.

_ Y bien… ¿Has decidido ya cuál será el nombre de la criatura?_ Alcé una ceja.

_ Regina…_ Masculló, mirándome con odio.

_ Espléndido… Es un hermoso nombre._ Dije, arrojando la judía al suelo._ Y ahora... ¿Te tirarás tú por el portal? ¿O tendré que empujarte?

_ Puedo ir sola, gracias.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Crees que este libro habla de mí?_ Pregunté, mirándole._ Henry… mi madre trabajaba en un circo. Creo que si hubiese venido de otra dimensión lo habría sabido.

Aquello me había salido del alma. Lo cierto es que había tenido una infancia alegre mientras el circo avanzaba por todo el país. Pero mi madre no quería ese destino para mí. Ella siempre dijo que yo podía ser mucho más, que podría ser lo que yo quisiese. Y yo quise ser psicóloga. No sé las cosas que tuvo que hacer mi madre para pagar la carrera, pero imaginaba que no había sido sencillo para ella.

Había perdido a mi madre hacía pocos años, y desde entonces había estado sola. Por eso cualquier mención a ella me hacía saltar. Lo cierto es que era la única persona a la que realmente había querido a lo largo de mi vida. Que jamás me había herido.

_ Sabía que dirías algo así._ Henry suspiró._ El héroe nunca se lo cree al principio. Pero lo harás… con tiempo. Tú eres la salvadora.

_ ¿Salvadora?_ Miré por la ventana._ Eso suena un tanto pretencioso.

 _Emma Swan_

Había bajado escaleras abajo, pero no cualquier escalera. En mi casa había una pared escondida, oculta, tras la cual se escondía el sótano, en el que guardaba multitud de mis objetos mágicos. Sin embargo en aquellos momentos me encontraba observando el gran cáliz que servía como ventana al mundo exterior. Y mis ojos estaban, como no, en Regina.

Ella era la nueva salvadora. Ese era el destino que quería para ella. Una heroína, desde el principio, sin un pasado doloroso, sin penas, sin una carga que tuviese que llevar a cuestas para siempre. Pero a la vez… mi reina. Había intentando, durante todos aquellos años, muchas maniobras para paliar el ansia de volver a verla. Pero nada de aquello se comparaba a, por fin, poder ver a la verdadera Regina… la forma en la que movía sus labios… el brillo de sus ojos. Nada de aquello había cambiado.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

_ De modo que tú eres el cisne negro…_ La mujer pasó su mano por mi brazo, seductoramente.

Es cierto que era una cortesana, desde luego. Pero yo tampoco había acudido a aquella taberna buscando sentimientos. Mis sentimientos eran para Regina. Pero mi cuerpo estaba frío, desde hacía mucho. Y pocos eran los que tenían el valor de acercarse a mí. De hecho, aquella chica sabía que se estaba jugando mucho por acercarse a mí.

_ Así es._ Respondí. Yo no fui discreta. Mi mano se aferró a su pecho y lo sopesó, a pesar de que la mitad de la taberna nos miraba.

_ Me gustan las mujeres con poder._ Dijo, mirándome._ Se me da bien darles lo que buscan.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ Pregunté. Me brillaron los ojos._ ¿Cualquier cosa que yo quiera?

_ Cualquier cosa._ Me susurró, con un tono sensual.

_ Sígueme._ Dije, saliendo de la taberna.

Ella parecía estar satisfecha por haber conseguido convencerme, aunque dudaba que tuviese idea de lo que había planeado. La cogí de la mano y aparecimos en mi castillo. Ella dio un respingo y se quedó observando a su alrededor, al parecer maravillada por todos mis objetos.

_ Yo en tu lugar no tocaría nada… ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?_ Pregunté.

_ Drizella._ contestó. Lo cierto es que me importaba poco.

Subí escaleras arriba hasta mi dormitorio. Ella me siguió, intrigada, pero yo no tenía ninguna prisa. Cuando llegamos alcé la mano y la envolví en una humareda negra. Cuando la humareda se despejó, Drizella había adoptado el aspecto de mi amada reina, con su atuendo incluido. Aquel que había llevado cuando, en Storybrooke, la maldición del espejo roto cayó sobre ella. Era uno de mis favoritos.

_ ¿Qué me has hecho?_ Preguntó ella, llevándose la mano enguantada a la garganta, sorprendida de su propia voz.

_ ¿Acaso importa?_ Le espeté._ Me dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera. ¿Acaso me mentiste?

_ No… no. Acaso… ¿Sería posible mirarme en un espejo, al menos?

_ No._ Le dije, clara._ Te he puesto así para mi disfrute personal, no por otro propósito.

_ De acuerdo._ Estaba claro que mis palabras la habían molestado._ ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

No quería hablar. Porque lo cierto es que por mucho que le hubiese dado el aspecto de Regina… su voz, aquella mujer no dejaba de ser más que una extraña, una cazafortunas que creía que había ganado la lotería. Por eso no dije nada. Sencillamente la tomé por los hombros y la lancé sobre la cama. Rompí su vestido y su corsé de un tirón, y metí la cabeza entre sus pechos, mordiendo y lamiendo con deleite.

Drizella gemía, llenando con la voz de mi amada Regina la estancia. Se dejaba hacer, mientras yo tomaba sus pezones sin distinción y los mordía. Tardaría un rato en aburrirme de aquello y desnudarnos a ambas con un giro de la mano. Empecé a frotarme sobre ella, ansiosamente, buscando algo que siempre encontraba con Regina pero que, con ella, no lograba alcanzar.

Gemí frustrada, y mis manos se aferraron a su cuello. Ella me miró, con genuino pavor, pero estaba inmovilizada y no podía hacer nada mientras yo se lo apretaba con más fuerza, sin dejar de moverme. Sus manos se aferraron a las mías, intentando apartarlas. Pero fue inútil. Al final, el hechizo se rompió y Drizella, con su verdadera apariencia, quedó tirada sin vida sobre mi cama.

_ Lo siento, querida… pero nadie puede reemplazar a mi reina…

 _Emma Swan_

Había caído la noche, y yo no había contener mis oscuros impulsos, mis deseos. Había pasado por la habitación de Henry, y le había mirado dormir. Suspiré, porque no había sido justa con él. Poco me importaban el resto de personas cuyas vidas había herido, o cómo había destrozado la historia de todos para acoplarla a lo que yo deseaba. Pero me dolía haberle hecho daño a él. Sin embargo… necesitaba una excusa para hacer que Regina llegase a la ciudad… y sabía que él era la única que realmente podría hacerla venir y quedarse.

Algo que había aprendido que podía pasar mucho… muchísimo tiempo, entre "Érase una vez…" y "…vivieron felices para siempre". Yo había tenido mi final feliz… y al mismo tiempo… había provocado con ello mi propia caída. Pero sin embargo, seguía sin ser capaz de luchar contra lo que era. El cisne negro, el ser oscuro, aunque hacía siglos que no había usado ese título para mí misma… puesto que eso habría complicado mucho las cosas.

Era un ser perverso… y sobretodo… lascivo. Quizá por eso no había podido evitar coger mi copia de la llave de la casa de Regina y conducir mi escarabajo amarillo en dirección a su casa. Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y subí las escaleras procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Regina dormía apaciblemente en su cama, ajena a mi particular visita. La luz de la luna caía sobre ella, dándome una visión cercana de su presencia.

Me acerqué lo máximo que pude para no despertarla y respiré el aroma que despedía. Sentía como me embriagaba. Los siglos de trabajo habían merecido la pena sólo por ese olor. Pero sentía la necesidad de llegar más allá. Mi mano acarició su trasero con mucha delicadeza. Regina gimoteó, pero seguía dormida. Me separé por fin, razonando, y me dirigí al quicio de la puerta.

_ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ Escuché, cuando me hube separado de la puerta. Escuchaba a Regina levantarse.

Entonces mi táctica cambió por completo. Empecé a correr escaleras abajo, tropecé y caí. Regina llegó poco después y se me quedó mirando.

_ ¿Está usted bien, señorita Swan?_ Preguntó.

_ Sí._ Dije, ahogando un grito de dolor._ Venía a ver si estaba usted cómoda aquí… y he escuchado ruidos. He abierto con mi llave y alguien me ha hecho una zancadilla.

Parecía que, por el momento, Regina se creía mi mentira. A fin de cuentas, la puerta estaba abierta, algo que había sido un claro error por mi parte, producto del ansia, pero que finalmente jugaba a mi favor. Regina me extendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

_ Vamos… siéntate y tómate algo. Debería llamar a la policía.

Aquello era sensato… pero sin embargo me ponía los pelos de punta. No podía permitir, de ninguna de las maneras, que Regina descubriese que había sido yo la acosadora pervertida que se había colado en su casa para tocarle el culo.


	3. The Last Mistake of a Mistaken Man

**Sí, Love. Zelena es una psicópata. Y por eso es divertido haberla puesto en el lugar de Regina... precisamente por lo diferentes que son. Pero en fin, que te perdono por ahora. Emma no puede evitarlo... ya verás XD. Este capítulo me ha gustado... tiene su puntillo siniestro.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

La verdad es que estaba un tanto asustada. Esas cosas las esperaba en Nueva York… pero no en un pueblecito tan apacible. Había despertado sintiendo aún el calor de una mano sobre mi trasero. Tenía suerte de que Emma hubiese visto al agresor para que así pudiese identificarlo. No iba a encontrarme tranquila hasta que el causante estuviera identificado. Porque si había podido tocarme, habría sido capaz de hacer muchas otras cosas de no ser por Emma.

Le había preparado un té y ahora estábamos esperando. Había algo en la forma en la que Emma me observaba que me ponía nerviosa. Había algo en su mirada que no encontraba en la de nadie más. La forma en la que observaba mis ojos, sin un solo pestañeo. Me costaba mantenerle la mirada. Escuché el coche patrulla aparcar delante de la puerta y me sentí más relajada.

 _Zelena Miller_

_ Creo que la orden que te he dado es bien sencilla._ Le espeté a Leroy._ Incluso alguien tan estúpido como tú debería ser capaz de entenderlo. Dale a la palanca… y cuando te lo pida, desde abajo, vuelves a darle. Es simple.

_ ¿No debería ser tu perrito faldero el que hiciese esto?

Sí, debería, pero estaba ocupado. No sabía dónde diablos se habría metido Graham. En ese pueblo no solía pasar nada nunca a menos que yo lo orquestase. Pero algo me decía que tenía algo que ver con Emma, y por eso quería hablar con una de las pocas personas con las cuales aún podía recordar el pasado. El ascensor traqueteó mientras descendía hacia lo más profundo de la biblioteca.

Al abrir la puerta del ascensor, me encontré con lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento. A decir verdad no solía ir allí más de una vez al mes para dejar suministros, y para eso no necesitaba que me ayudasen con el ascensor. La verdad es que, con todo, Maléfica estaba en un estado mejor que el que habría esperado. Quizá la mimaba demasiado.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre, Zelena? Acaso te aburre el mundo exterior.

_ A veces._ Dije, sin darle importancia._ Pero no estoy aquí por eso. Estoy aquí por un enemigo que tenemos que común… que empiezo a sospechar que se está escapando a mi control.

_ Si buscas ayuda por mi parte…_ Hizo una pausa._ Temo que puedes esperar sentada.

_ De modo que no te interesa enfrentarte al cisne negro… bueno, puedo comprenderlo. Es natural que te de miedo.

_ Odio al Cisne Negro más que nadie, Zelena. Me arrebató a la persona que más amaba._ Maléfica hizo una pausa._ Pero ni yo estoy tan loca como para meterme en su camino. Nada bueno puede salir de allí. Tú mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo.

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¿Podría describir al agresor, señorita Swan?_ Me preguntó, libreta en mano.

Graham me traía recuerdos incómodos. No es que sintiese afecto por él, pues hacía largo tiempo que sólo tenía verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi reina. Pero, durante un breve lapso de tiempo, tuvimos una historia que acabó bastante mal. Y eso lo convertía todo en un tormento.

_ Debía medir metro ochenta._ Comenté._ Moreno. Pasó muy deprisa, apenas pude verlo.

La verdad es que le estaba describiendo a él. Era al que tenía más cerca y ahora mismo mi mente no estaba precisamente despejada. Aún sentía el calor de Regina en mis manos, el olor de su piel. ¿Sabía ella si quiera lo atractiva que era?

_ Si me disculpáis ahora tengo trabajo que hacer._ Dije, poniéndome en pie._ Me gustaría ayudar pero… el inventario no espera por nadie.

Necesitaba pasar por mi casa y darme otra ducha fría. Eran demasiados años perdidos que me pasaban factura. Necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada para saber cuál era el siguiente paso. Además, Henry podría notar que no estaba en casa y empezar a hacerse preguntas. No quería que se metiese en medio. Eso nunca salía bien.

 _Rumpelstiltskin (Flashback)_

_ Sigo esperando entender el motivo por el que me has traído aquí, Zelena._ Dije, mientras observaba el desfiladero ante el que nos encontrábamos. La cima de una montaña no solía augurar nada bueno.

_ El cisne negro ha compartido conmigo el último ingrediente necesario para lanzar mi hechizo oscuro._ Zelena me miró, seria._ Debo sacrificar al que más amo… y en este caso, eres tú.

De entre sus ropas sacó mi daga y se acercó con ella en mi dirección. Estaba entre la espada y el foso. Sin embargo, en este caso, para mí la decisión era sencilla. Me lancé al vacío sin más y, antes de tocar el fondo, me transporté arriba una vez más, tras Zelena que, en su despiste, no pudo evitar que le arrebatara la daga.

_ ¿Quién se ríe ahora?_ Le espeté, colocando la daga sobre su pecho.

_ Creo que yo._ Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré, encontrándome cara a cara con el Cisne Negro. Ella sonreía, como si todo aquello formase parte de su plan. Pocos sabían lo que era en realidad. Yo era de los que podía discernir que, a fin de cuentas, era exactamente lo mismo que yo. No obstante, ignoraba cómo era posible que el ser oscuro existiese dos veces… O cómo es que ella no tenía una daga como yo la tenía.

Alcé la mano y le arrojé un chorro de lava, que se solidificó a su alrededor. No obstante, hubo una explosión y ella salió, sin más daño que un poco de polvo sobre su atuendo. Ella se rió, con ganas, y extendió las manos, como invitándome.

_ Adelante… lánzame todo lo que tengas._ Me desafió._ No me caes mal… ser oscuro. Pero no eres rival para mí.

Le lancé un relámpago y este se deshizo al entrar en contacto con ella. La ataqué con la daga, y ella me bloqueó usando sólo el meñique. Toda la fuerza de mi mano era incapaz de superar la de aquel pequeño dedo extendido. Con una sonrisa me golpeó con el pulgar de la otra mano en la cara y me quedé cegado por un momento.

Ella seguía sin alterarse. Pensé en encerrarla, usando unas cadenas que, como serpientes, se ciñeron a su cintura y atraparon sus brazos. Pero estas se quebraron con facilidad, emitiendo un tintineo, cuando ella pestañeó. Y fue entonces cuando se acercó y, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada, me la quitó de las manos.

_ Lo siento… pero has perdido._ Aquello lo dijo con seriedad, lanzándole la daga a Zelena. Me atrapó entre sus brazos y, antes de que yo pudiese decir nada más, sentí el pinchazo de la daga y perdí el sentido.

 _Emma Swan_

Había aclarado mis ideas, y me dirigía una vez más a la mansión. Sin embargo, tuve que detenerme ante la entrada al ver el coche patrulla de Graham aparcado dentro. Me bajé del coche, cerrando la puerta de mala manera y me acerqué a hurtadillas para poder observar por la ventana. Y los vi, hablando y riendo mientras compartían una cena.

Noté como los celos me invadían, como un monstruo rabioso y furibundo que clamaba venganza por haber tocado aquello que era mío. Mi primer impulso habría sido entrar y matar a aquel desgraciado allí mismo. Pero sabía que Regina no me lo perdonaría. Tenía que buscar de quitarlo de en medio para que no me costase el cariño que Regina pudiese llegar a tenerme.

Me serené y volví al coche. Pensé en ir a la comisaría. Allí podría montar mi plan para lograr que Graham desapareciera, o al menos, dejase de ser un problema. Aparqué y entré en el edificio, que esperaba encontrar en silencio a aquellas horas. La puerta se abrió con un giro de mi llave maestra y estuve dentro. Lo que no me esperaba fue que hubiese una mujer sentada sobre la cama de uno de los calabozos.

_ ¿Se ha perdido, señorita Swan?_ Se rió un poco.

_ Digamos que sí. Harías bien en dormirte, Mary._ Le espeté._ No te conviene meterte en mis asuntos.

_ Jamás osaría._ se apartó la melena negra del rostro._ Pero si me sacas de aquí me encantaría ayudarte.

_ Lo siento, trabajo sola.

No tenía verdaderamente deseos de inmiscuirme en tratos madre e hija. Ella no sabía que yo fuera la suya, desde luego, pero no tenía ganas de remover aquello. A fin de cuentas, mantenerme existiendo ya había sido un horror, había tenido suficiente de Blancanieves y su principito para cinco vidas más. Abrí el primer cajón de la mesa de Graham y dejé el sobre que había llevado conmigo.

_ Es por un chico… ¿Verdad?_ Me preguntó._ Tienes celos en la mirada.

_ Algo así._ Le concedí._ Quieren quitarme lo que es mío.

_ Bueno… yo soy un desastre pero… supongo que lo tendrías más fácil si intentases demostrarle que le quieres… en lugar de hacer lo que quiera que estés haciendo.

_ ¿Demostrarle que le quiero?_ Bufé. En el pasado no había sido tan difícil.

_ Bueno… ya sabes… apoyarle… estar con él en los malos momentos.

_ En los malos momento… ¿Eh?_ Una sonrisa torcida apareció en mi rostro._ Parece que… al final… me has ayudado, después de todo.

_ Entonces… ¿Me sacas de aquí?_ Me preguntó.

_ No.

 _Regina Mills_

La verdad, al principio me había parecido algo inapropiado que el Sheriff me invitase a cenar para "protegerme", pero me lo estaba pasando bien. Era un hombre atractivo y sus historias bastante interesantes. Podríamos quedar otro día, quizá. A fin de cuentas, había estado sola demasiado tiempo. Al finalizar la cena se dirigió a la puerta. Yo lo tomé por los hombros y me disponía a darle un beso cuando, de sus labios, emergió un sonido agónico. Le temblaron las piernas y lo sujeté antes de que se cayera al suelo. Se desplomó como si de un muñeco se tratara. Presa de los nervios cogí mi móvil y llamé a la ambulancia.

 _Emma Swan_

El polvo cayó una vez más sobre la caja, que cerré sin prisas y volver a colocar en su sitio. Estaba claro que Zelena no tardaría en averiguar que me había colado en su cripta, que había buscado aquella caja en específico y que había hecho polvo el corazón de Graham. Para mí, ya estaba muerto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, a fin de cuentas. Salí de aquella habitación, recoloqué la tumba de Henry Mills y me dirigí hacia el hospital donde auguraba que Regina se encontraría.

 _Regina Mills_

Por algún motivo, me culpaba. Los médicos me confirmaron que ya estaba muerto cuando llegaron, y sin embargo sentía que podía haber hecho algo más. Me encontraba en aquel momento en la sala de espera, pues me tocaría ir andando a casa y no me veía con fuerzas. Escuché pasos que se acercaban, corriendo, y cuando me giré vi a Emma correr en mi dirección. Se la notaba agotada, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar. ¿Cuánto habría estado corriendo?

_ Lo siento… he venido en cuanto me he enterado._ Dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

_ No han podido hacer nada._ Le dije, bajando la mirada._ Graham ha muerto de un paro cardíaco.

Me rodeó con los brazos y me sentí reconfortada. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, una amiga que me apoyase en aquellos momentos. Solía tener buenas amistades en Nueva York, pero allí estaba prácticamente sola. Emma era la única persona a la que conocía.

_ No es culpa tuya, ¿Vale?_ Me dijo, acariciándome el pelo, aquello me relajaba._ Graham llevaba una mala vida. Hacía mucho que no ocurría nada en el pueblo. Se había dejado ir.

Asentí ligeramente, demasiado triste para llevarle la contraria. La miré a los ojos y eso me hizo sentirme mejor.

_ Emma… no creo que pueda ayudar a Henry en unas semanas._ En el fondo buscaba una excusa para alejarme.

_ No te preocupes._ Me dijo._ Puedes quedarte el tiempo que te haga falta, Regina. No voy a echarte. Lo que sí deberíamos hacer es ir a recoger sus cosas. Quizá eso te ayude a pasar página.

_ Sí, quizá._ Emma se puso en pie y yo la seguí.

Graham no tenía familia. Nadie que le echase de menos. Eso era triste. Era como si su muerte hubiese quedado vacía. Si yo me muriese mis amigos me extrañarían, pero tampoco tenía familia. Desde que había perdido a mi madre me había quedado completamente sola.

Emma me dejó vagar por mis pensamientos mientras conducía. Pensaba en que me hacía mayor, en que debía dejar de estar sola. Lo que había pasado con Graham me había hecho entender eso. Emma iba sin demasiadas prisas, y yo lo agradecía. Iba a ser una larga semana.

 _¿?_

_ La maldición se está debilitando… ¿Está preparada?

_ Aún no._ Contestó aquella voz, más propia de un androide que de un ser vivo._ Según mis cálculos, estará lista para cuando se rompa.

_ Más vale que lo esté. Nos estamos jugando mucho.

_ Mis escáneres indican que sus reacciones se basan en factores emocionales. El retraso está dentro de lo esperado._ Indicó aquella voz.

_ Que te den…


	4. An Unsaved Savior

**Que sí, que te absuelvo, Love. Que soy buena gente. Bueno, tus deducciones no andan desencaminadas. Otro capitulito más, ala.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

No había llegado a ver la comisaría antes de aquello. Graham me había prometido que me la enseñaría, pero después del desastre, lo cierto es que era lo que menos me apetecía. Sin embargo, la idea de Emma de que guardar sus cosas me harían bien tenía sentido. Sonaba a enterrar el pasado, a dejarlo todo atrás y que las cosas fuesen a mejor.

No pude evitar dar un respingo cuando entré y me vi a una mujer canturreando amargamente en uno de los calabozos, golpeando con una taza metálica los barrotes, y provocando un sonido ensordecedor. Me llevé las manos a los oídos, pero aún así lo seguía escuchando.

_ ¡Mary, para de una vez!_ La voz de Emma se sobrepuso a todo el estruendo, y la morena paró.

_ ¿Has venido a sacarme, Swanie?_ Mary se rió._ No es que me incomode estar entre rejas pero… Tengo hambre… y aunque mi maridito no se pregunte donde estoy… En el trabajo tienen que echarme de menos.

Emma bufó, cogió las llaves del primer cajón y se dirigió hacia la celda, para dejar salir a la morena, que le dio las gracias y se marchó. Me saludó por el camino, y yo le devolví el gesto, aunque aquello lo hice de forma nerviosa. Quizá hubiese comentado algo sobre eso, de no ser porque mis ojos convergieron en un objeto que había en el cajón que Emma acababa de abrir.

Un sobre marrón, común y corriente, que habría pasado por alto de no ser porque mi nombre estaba escrito en él. Sin pensármelo demasiado, lo abrí y observé lo que había en su interior. Y estaba… todo.

Había fotos mías de Nueva York, un informe sobre la vida que estaba llevando, e incluso uno de mis extractos bancarios más recientes. Solté todo aquello, como si me quemase. Y sentí asco al entenderlo todo.

Entendí que Graham había estado tratando de llegar a mí desde hacía tiempo, acosándome sin que yo pudiese llegar a saberlo. Entendí que él había sido el que había entrado en mi casa aquella noche para tocarme… y que probablemente su plan hubiese alcanzado su cénit cuando le llamé para pedirle ayuda.

_ Parece que estábamos equivocados con respecto a la clase de persona que Graham era._ Las palabras de Emma me devolvieron a la realidad._ Casi ha sido una suerte lo que ha pasado, ¿No crees? Imagina lo que habría llegado a hacerte.

Miré a Emma a los ojos, y los encontré fríos. Me dio algo de miedo verla así, me estremecí. Ella pareció darse cuenta y bajó la mirada, como si se sintiese culpable. Yo me acerqué y le puse la mano sobre los hombros. Necesitaba a una amiga en aquella situación y Emma era la única que se prestaba.

_ No te preocupes._ Le dije, mirándola._ ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Ya no quiero seguir recogiendo todo esto.

 _Maléfica_

Había estado pensando en Emma, en aquello que me arrebató. Nada era suficiente como para aliviar lo que sentía en lo más profundo de mi ser. Intentaba día tras día pasar página, aunque dudaba que encerrada en una cueva, fuese posible. Tenía en mis manos la clave para destruir Storybrooke, y sin embargo, no podía utilizarla. Había hecho girar aquel diamante sobre mis manos múltiples veces. Para mí, el huevo de oro que Zelena me había pedido que guardase, carecía de valor.

Pero aquella gema no podía activarse si no se usaba un pico de enano, por lo que suspiré y la guardé una vez más en su caja. Entonces fue cuando sentí. Una brisa fría a mi espalda. Había algo tras de mí. Sin embargo, cuando me giré, sólo pude distinguir un par de ojos que, como faros sin pupila, emitían una luz azul que me cegaba.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Pregunté. A fin de cuentas, se suponía que mi trabajo era guardar aquella zona.

_ Sólo soy una guardiana… como tú._ Aquella voz que escuché, sintética, más parecida a la de una máquina que a la de un ser vivo, me inquietó.

_ ¿Qué se supone que guardas?

_ Mi labor es guardar los designios del destino… mientras aguardo al héroe que debo guiar… en su batalla contra el cisne negro._ Sus palabras reverberaban sobre las paredes de roca._ Pero mi héroe no estará listo cuando la maldición se rompa… no sin vuestra ayuda.

_ ¿La maldición, va a romperse?_ Mi voz se crispó de una emoción que dudaba que el ser que tenía ante mí pudiese sentir. ¿Era esperanza lo que había en mí interior?

_ La maldición se romperá en una cantidad de tiempo que se antoja insignificante._ Exclamó la criatura._ Preciso, no obstante, de vuestra ayuda para que el héroe pueda vencer al cisne negro y alcanzar una paz duradera.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ Dije, ya más decidida. Cualquiera que estuviese en contra del cisne negro, era i aliado.

_ Bastará con tres gotas de vuestra sangre.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Habría quién diría que la vida del circo no era para una niña, pero yo me sentía feliz. Aquel día, mis clases particulares habían sido extremadamente largas y lo cierto es que estaba agotada. Sin embargo, cuando se tienen once años, la energía no tarda demasiado tiempo en volver. De modo que hice aquello que mejor se me daba.

Colarme en las carpas del circo me encantaba. Ver cómo todo se preparaba para la siguiente función. Mi madre era ilusionista… y nunca conseguía averiguar sus trucos… siempre me encontraba antes. Yo le decía que tenía que aprender, ya que a fin de cuentas era el oficio familiar. Yo quería trabajar en el circo, pero ella siempre decía, que eso sería desperdiciar mi talento, y que no me enseñaría a hacer sus trucos hasta que no le dijese, siendo adulta, que deseaba hacer de aquel mi oficio.

Para mí era absurdo, no concebía otra vida que no fuese aquella. Viajando de un lado a otro, divirtiendo a las masas. Una vida entre risas. ¿Quién querría abandonar algo así? En aquel momento me deslizaba por la carpa de mi madre, tras haber pasado por las de los demás, y haber cotilleado el nuevo número de los payasos. Una ración de algodón de azúcar había desaparecido "misteriosamente", y por alguna razón yo acababa de colar el bastoncillo que se utilizaba para sostenerlas en la papelera.

Pensé que aquella vez sí que iba a pillar a mi madre infraganti. Pero no parecía estar afinando sus trucos. De hecho, estaba guardando algunas cosas en un maletín, que cerró de un tirón. Salió fuera de la carpa, colocándose su sombrero de copa, y yo decidí seguirla.

Cerca de dónde nos habíamos establecido aquella semana había un pequeño bosque. Mi madre lo recorría sin darse demasiada prisa. Se detuvo en un claro y apoyó su espalda sobre un árbol. Parecía que esperaba alguien. Yo me escondí entre los arbustos, esperando a ver qué sucedía.

Dos mujeres aparecieron un minuto más tarde. Una de ellas de piel oscura, vestida con una gabardina y expresión de pocos amigos. Su acompañante, una mujer vestida con ropas elegantes, sin embargo, tenía el pelo hecho un desastre. En principio parecía negro, pero lo cierto es que tenía canas repartida en mechones en distintas partes de su cabello. Lleva a un perro que parecía muy agresivo sujetado por una correa, y su cara era todavía menos amistosa que la de su amiga.

_ ¿Lo has traído?_ Preguntaba la morena, dirigiéndose directamente a mi madre.

_ ¿Estaría aquí sin traerlo? No perdería mi tiempo de ese modo._ Mi madre lanzó el maletín por los aires, y la morena lo abrió. Algo brillante emanó de aquel maletín, y la mujer lo observó, fascinada.

_ Creía que no podría encontrase aquí._ Intervino la mujer del perro, animal que se había encogido ante el brillo de lo que fuese que estuviese en el maletín.

_ Hay formas de traer cosas de nuestro antiguo hogar._ Mi madre adoptaba un tono misterioso, mientras recogía unos billetes de manos de la mujer morena._ Tan sólo a veces.

Mi madre se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda y con intención de irse, cuando la morena le hizo una última pregunta.

_ Puedes traer cosas de allí… ¿Pero no puedes volver, Cora?

_ Aunque pudiese, no lo haría._ Contestó mi madre._ No sola. Hay cosas importantes para mí aquí.

Cuando las mujeres se fueron, yo continué siguiendo a mi madre. No terminaba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar, pero me preocupaba. No prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo, y pisé una rama. Mi madre se giró de inmediato y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Por un segundo, sentí miedo. Pero cuando ella se acercó, no parecía enfadada. Estaba marcada por la preocupación.

_ Regina… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?_ Suspiró, acercándose_ Podrías haberte hecho daño.

_ Mamá…_ La interrumpí._ Las mujeres con las que te he visto… ¿Quiénes eran?

_ Oh… eso._ Parecía crispada._ Sólo ganaba algo de dinero extra vendiendo unas cosas. Pronto tendré que comprarte un vestido.

_ Y… ¿De qué iba todo eso sobre un viejo hogar? ¿Y sobre marcharte?_ Confieso que aquello me había angustiado.

Mi madre me miró a los ojos, sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. Eso me relajó mucho, porque lo cierto es que la idea de perder a mi madre era lo que más miedo me daba en el mundo.

_ Regina… yo no me voy a ninguna parte. No sin ti._ Me rodeó con sus brazos._ Te guste o no. Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.

 _Emma Swan_

Me sorprendía a mí misma lo fácil que habían sido las cosas, y lo bien que habían salido. Ahora Regina necesitaba un apoyo, y yo era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Paso a paso, sin ninguna prisa, iría ganando terreno en su corazón, hasta que volviese a quererme como lo había hecho la otra vez. Mi madre no había estado errada al decirme que apoyarla en los malos momentos era una gran idea. Quizá los hubiese provocado yo misma… Pero eso no cambiaba mi papel en ello.

_ Emma… ¿Te importaría si durmiese esta noche en tu casa? Tengo mal cuerpo y no quisiera dormir en la mansión._ Dijo, mirando por la ventana.

_ Claro… no hay problema. Yo dormiré en el sofá._ Le contesté._ Mañana te encontrarás mejor. Ya verás.

El escarabajo amarillo paró frente a la casa de dos pisos, dejé a Regina entrar en primer lugar. Yo no me creía mi suerte. Había escapado de una acusación por algo que sí que había hecho y, además, me había librado de todos los problemas que podría haberme dado Graham. Estaba segura de que Zelena me daría problemas al día siguiente, pero lo cierto es que tenía mucho ganado con aquel paso.

De hecho, no me faltaba razón. En cuanto entré por la puerta, mi móvil sonó, y vi que tenía un mensaje de la alcaldesa. En plena noche. Estaba claro que la había sacado de sus casillas. Ya era hora de sacar mi artillería pesada. Esa mujer iba a enterarse de quién era yo.

 _Zelena_

Graham había muerto. Mi mascota, mi juguete, había fallecido de un infarto. Y mis sospechas se habían visto confirmadas cuando, al bajar a mi cripta, había encontrado el polvo que una vez fue su corazón guardado cuidadosamente dentro de su caja. Aquello había sido un asesinato e, irónicamente, la persona que tendría que investigarlo en tal caso, era la víctima. Yo ya tenía mi sospechosa y, por tanto, la había hecho llamar.

Emma se tomó su tiempo para aparecer. Llevaba una sonrisa confiada en los labios, como si no le preocupase en lo más mínimo que la hubiese hecho llamar. Odiaba que siempre tuviese esa expresión. Era la única persona en el pueblo que no parecía temerme en lo más mínimo.

_ ¿Querías algo, Zelena?

_ Graham ha muerto y, con franquezas… creo que tú tienes algo de información al respecto._ Le dije, directa.

_ ¿Algo de información? Le ha dado un infarto, Zelena._ Contestó, fría._ Sé que te da rabia que tu juguete sexual haya palmado, pero no es problema mío.

_ ¿Sabes qué pienso, Emma? Que desde que esa mujer que me hiciste traer está en este pueblo no hemos tenido más que problemas. Y creo que sería bueno para todos que se marchase de una vez por todas.

_ No, no creo que eso pase, alcaldesa._ Se cruzó de brazos.

_ Me temo que no me está entendiendo, señorita Swan._ La miré con frialdad._ No le estoy dando un consejo. Si no hace lo que le pido, tomaré cartas en el asunto.

_ Zelena… ¿Ves ese abrecartas que tienes sobre la mesa?_ Mis ojos se dirigieron irremisiblemente hacia dicho objeto._ Por favor… clávatelo en la pierna.

Mis ojos se tiñeron de terror mientras aferraba el objeto con la mano derecha y, con todas mis fuerzas, me lo clavaba en el muslo. Grité, ante aquella mujer, que permaneció impasible ante mi dolor. Emma se apoyó sobre la mesa y atrapó mi cuello con una de sus manos.

_ Escúchame bien, Zelena._ Dijo, clavándome la mirada como nunca lo había hecho._ Si se te ocurre interponerte en mis planes. Si se te ocurre volver a importunarme… te juro que no saldrás viva del siguiente favor que te pida. Puede que tú seas la alcaldesa de este pueblucho. Pero si lo eres, es gracias a mí. Yo te convertí en lo que eres. Y si se te ocurre volver a intentar morder la mano que te da de comer… atente a las consecuencias.


	5. This is Halloween

**¡Lo he hecho, lo he hecho! Y con media hora de sobra, jajajaja. ¡Os traigo un especial de halloween... y un golpetazo brutal a la historia. Desde el capítulo 5x05 de la serie (El primero decente en mucho tiempo), he querido hacer algo como esto. Y por fin está listo. No sé si os gustará más que los anteriores... menos... pero a múi me flipa. De modo que si no os gusta... Os daré el truco en lugar del trato. Espero que este capítulo compense la espera.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Observaba aquella nota que había llegado con el correo aquella mañana. Iba dirigida a mí. ¿Cómo sabía la alcaldesa que yo estaba en casa de Emma? Esa mujer me daba verdaderos escalofríos. Habría hablado sobre ello con Emma, pero ella había salido para trabajar. La alcaldesa me invitaba cordialmente a la fiesta de Halloween que se celebraría en su casa. Juraría que había pasado más de un mes desde aquella celebración, y sin embargo estaba decidida a celebrarla aquella noche.

Y la verdad es que me apetecía ir. Si iba a tener que pasarme allí bastante tiempo, lo cierto es que una fiesta era la mejor forma de conocer a las personas que habitaban la ciudad… de dejar de ser una extraña para ella. Además, así olvidaría todo lo que me pudiese quedar de la historia de Graham. Tendría que pasar por la tienda y por la peluquería.

Todo ello suponía decirle a Henry que viniese conmigo. No iba a dejarle sólo, a fin de cuentas me pagaban por encargarme de él. No como una niñera, pero estaba a cargo de él. Sin embargo no esperaba su reacción. Cuando le dije lo que iba a hacer poco más que se lo tomó como si le hubiese dicho que iba a arrojarme a un estanque de piraña.

_ ¿No ves que es una trampa?_ Me apremió._ Zelena es la reina… quiere deshacerse de ti. Y la fiesta es el lugar perfecto.

_ Henry… sé cuidarme sola._ Llevaba días hablándome sobre las distintas historias de su libro de cuentos, sobre mi papel como salvadora. Parecía una historia muy sólida para haber sido creada por un niño._ Yo me ocuparé de todo. ¿Vale? Descubriré sus intenciones.

Era mucho más sensato mantener su mundo de fantasía e irlo desligando poco a poco de él que intentar sacarlo de golpe. Quizá aquella noche, cuando Zelena no tratase de matarme, se diese cuenta de que no era una bruja perversa de piel verde como sostenía.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba nerviosa, lo confieso. Zelena había tramado una fiesta… y no me había invitado. Eso sólo podía significar que lo hacía con un motivo oscuro. En principio creía que mi última advertencia habría bastado para que recapacitara… pero esa mujer era de ideas fijas. ¿Acaso pensaba que no me daría cuenta de lo de su fiesta? Estaría allí a mi hora, por supuesto.

Confieso que mi tienda era un verdadero desastre, pero eso no significaba que las cosas que estuviesen apiladas en ella de mala manera fueran inútiles. Había muchos recuerdos en aquella estancia, de todos los habitantes de Storybrooke. Alguno incluso estaba atrapado dentro de aquella sala.

 _¿?_

_ Es el día._ La voz mecánica del étero ser que me observaba atentamente me devolvió a la realidad._ El héroe despertará de su letargo.

_ ¿Y podré ver a Regina?_ Le pregunté, desesperada.

¿Acaso me pareció verla sonreír? Sabía que no podía, puesto que aquella entidad, carecía de sentimientos. Era una de las cosas que me había hecho saber cuándo nos habíamos encontrado por primera vez. Cuando me encontró en el orfanato me dijo que pasaríamos mucho tiempo a solas, y que sin embargo, me prometió que vería a su héroe… y más tarde a Regina.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba un poco descolocada. Nadie me había dicho que era una fiesta temática sobre cuentos de hadas. Allí estaba yo, con mi disfraz de vaquera, tan fuera de sitio. Pero igualmente estaba decidida a hacer amigos en aquella fiesta. Me iba presentando a todos, y trababa algunas conversaciones. Confieso que, habitualmente, mi trabajo no me había dejado mucho tiempo para fiestas. Sin embargo en aquel entonces estaba relajada, y me dejaba llevar. No se podía negar que Emma era una gran jefa al dejarme tanta libertad.

_ ¿Está disfrutando la fiesta?_ Sentí un escalofrío al volverme y toparme con Zelena.

_ Sí, alcaldesa, gracias._ Dije, sonriendo forzadamente. Aquella mujer me daba escalofríos, más vestida de bruja.

Parece que iba a acercarse, cuando la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y me estremecí. Mis ojos captaron a Emma, que entraba como si se quisiera comer el mundo. Su pelo se había teñido de blanco, y llevaba una casaca negra. Sabía el personaje al que representaba, al cisne negro. Un personaje que antes sólo había leído en el libro que Henry me había mostrado. Y… madre mía, era exactamente igual que el dibujo.

La gente parecía tenerle incluso algo de miedo. Pero ella, a diferencia de mí, no parecía interesada en conocer a otras personas, porque se encaminó directamente en mi dirección, extendiendo la mano e inclinándose ceremonialmente.

_ ¿Me permitiría usted un baile, doncella de otras tierras?

Estaba claro que se había metido en el personaje. Y yo pensé que no había motivo para decirle que no. A fin de cuentas, no había sido capaz de dejar de observarla desde que había entrado en la habitación. De modo que la tomé de la mano, olvidando lo torpe que era bailando y me dejé llevar.

Emma me tomó por la cintura y, con una soltura envidiable, me ayudó a deslizarme por aquel enorme salón, ante la atenta mirada de la gente que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observarnos. Emma bailaba tan bien, con tanta gracia y talento, que llegaba a tapar lo ridículamente torpe que era yo. Esquivando lo que iban a ser pisotones con una celeridad que yo creería imposible. Y todo ello sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. La forma en la que brillaban casi me estaba hechizando.

Noté como se acercaba a mí, y la imité. Habíamos parado de bailar con tanta suavidad que casi no me había dado cuenta. Notaba como nos quedábamos a pocos centímetros y ladeé la cabeza instintivamente. Notaba mi pulso desbocado, desenfrenado. Iba a besar a Emma. Era totalmente consciente, y no quería detenerme. No sabía si era la emoción del momento, o si había perdido la cordura.

_ ¡Bravo!_ Exclamó una voz.

Fue Zelena. Escucharla hablar me devolvió al mundo real, y di un paso atrás, sintiéndome ruborizada. La alcaldesa se acercó, y fui recuperando poco a poco el sentido del oído. Me acordé de que prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba allí, y sentí como se me hacía un nudo enorme en la garganta al escuchar los cuchicheos… Bien hecho, Regina.

_ Auch._ Noté un pinchazo en la espalda y me volví para encontrarme con Zelena. Parecía que algo en su intrincado vestido de bruja me había pinchado.

_ Una lástima la interrupción, ¿No crees?_ Emma estaba otra vez pegada a mí. No sabía de dónde había salido.

_ Sí… una pena._ Comenté, dándole un trago a la copa que acababa de coger.

Repentinamente sentí cómo me fallaban las piernas. La copa se me cayó de las manos y caí al suelo. Mis brazos no me respondieron cuando intenté parar la caída. Llegó la oscuridad, que hizo presa de mi mente, de mi alma. Hasta que no quedó nada.

 _Maléfica_

El ascensor había funcionado sólo… sin ayuda de nadie más que de mí misma. Llevaba mi huevo dorado entre las manos, y una indicación muy clara para qué hacer con él. Me dirigí hacia el pozo, tal como aquel espíritu me había dicho. Había muchas otras cosas que me apetecía hacer estando en el exterior, y sin embargo, aquello era más importante. Abrí el huevo, tomé el pequeño frasquito que había en su interior y dejé caer el contenido del frasco en su interior.

Hubo una explosión… y acto seguido una humareda morada se elevó por encima del pozo, trastabillé y caí al suelo, siendo incapaz de impedir que me envolviese.

 _Emma Swan_

La vi caer como a cámara lenta. Me moví lo más rápido que pude para atraparla en el aire antes de que tocase el suelo. Yo me llevé el golpe. Pero ella quedó ilesa. Me volví inmediatamente hacia Zelena, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. No había podido evitarlo. No había podido evitar que su plan, uno que sin embargo debió habérseme hecho obvio, hubiese tenido éxito. Y no podía volver a retroceder en el tiempo… yo mis había roto la espada que había utilizado la primera vez en esta realidad.

Pero esta vez no pensaba fracasar. Esta vez iba a salvar a Regina, y sabía exactamente cómo. Ya había roto aquella maldición una vez, y pensaba hacerlo otra. De modo que ignoré por completo a Zelena y miré a Regina. No haría florituras, ni charlas, porque eso sólo atormentaría mis dudas. Acababa de conocer a esta versión de Regina, y tenía claros mis sentimientos. Pero ignoraba qué pensaría ella de mí.

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos, con mucha delicadeza, y la besé. Noté un cosquilleo conocido en ellos, y esperé, de verdad que lo esperé con toda mi alma, que no fuese una simple ilusión.

 _Tercera persona._

La figura azulada aquella entidad representa elevó su mirada hacia el infinito, repentinamente. Llevaba horas flotando sin más, como esperando. La chiquilla no entendía por qué había hecho eso. Y mucho menos cómo, repentinamente, desapareció, emitiendo una explosión de luz azul. Se quedó observando la espada, que emitía un brillo similar al que había dejado el espectro.

Aquel espectro, aquella alma desprovista de emociones, andaba ahora por el cementerio. Ante ella flotaba la sangre que en su momento le pidió al dragón, y que en aquel momento brillaba. Se dirigió ante una tumba, una más entre muchas, cuyo texto estaba rayado por algún gamberro… probablemente recientemente, dado que había flores a un lado.

Las gotas cayeron y atravesaron la tierra. Se escuchó el sonido de un crujido, la madera del ataúd al romperse, y finalmente las gotas llegaron a su destino, atravesando las ropas del, en aquel momento, maltrecho cadáver. Ninguna magia podía revivir a los muertos por sí sola. Ni tan siquiera el poder del amor verdadero… pero había ciertos atajos, ciertos atajos que aquella criatura conocía.

La tierra se desplazó ante el sonido de la voz de aquel ser, que cantaba simplemente manteniendo la boca abierta. Una mujer, presa de la ancianidad más extrema, consiguió de algún modo ponerse en pie y apartar la cubierta del ataúd. La mujer, que parecía más un cadáver que un ser humano, andaba de algún modo siguiendo al ser que estaba ante ella. Su cerebro no estaba lo bastante vivo como para pensar por sí misma.

Si cualquiera la hubiese mirado, habría dicho sin el menor temor a equivocarse que se trataba de un zombi. En gran parte, era eso, nada más. La figura que la guiaba se detuvo frente a una puerta, y esta desapareció. La mujer entró arrastrando sus pútridas piernas, y sus ojos enfocaron a la chiquilla que se hallaba dentro cuando entró en la sala, pero sólo debido al grito que esta produjo cuando la vio.

_ La maldición se ha roto._ La voz del espíritu recobró la atención de la cadavérica mujer._ Ahora es vuestra hora, heroína. Sacad la espada del pedestal… y reclamad su magia como vuestra.

Sin demasiada elección, aquella criatura salida de una pesadilla, puso su huesuda mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la pequeña espada que reposaba en su pedestal. Dio un tirón y, contra lo esperado, la espada cedió antes que la podredumbre. La espada, no demasiado grande a decir verdad, había aceptado a su dueño… si es que se puede considerar como tal al montón de carne y piel podrida que la sostenida.

_ Amo…_ Intervino al espíritu._ Sugiero elevar la espada a los cielos y recibir así el poder de la luz.

En un último gesto de inconmensurable voluntad, aquel ser elevó la espada a pesar de que todo su cuerpo temblaba al hacer fuerza para hacerlo. Un haz de luz azul envolvió la espada y se escuchó lo que parecía ser un gemido de aquella garganta vacía. La luz la envolvió y poco a poco, toda la anatomía pareció rellenarse en una exhalación. Carne rellenó los huesos mohosos… surgieron las uñas y los ojos rellenaron sus cuentas. Una larga melena pelirroja hizo acto de presencia. Y unas ropas, de un tono verde oscuro, cubrieron a aquella mujer que abrió sus ojos con una expresión decidida.

_ Muy bien._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Encontremos al Cisne Negro…


	6. Broken Heart

**Bah... todos sabemos que Zelena es un poco tonta... más en este capítulo XD. Esto no va tan rápido como me gustaría, pero tenemos otro capítulo más.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Fue como si un rayo hubiese golpeado todo mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos, aún sintiendo los labios de Emma sobre los míos. No entendía lo que había sucedido. Me había desmayado. Emma me miraba, con una expresión de alivio en los ojos. Notaba mi corazón palpitar lentamente, recuperando poco a poco el ritmo normal. Emma me ayudó a levantarme, pero sentía cómo temblaba.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Era Emma la que había preguntado. El resto de personas, a excepción de Zelena, parecían terriblemente confusas. Esta última gimoteaba que no una y otra vez mientras la gente la encaraba, le gritaba… la insultaba.

_ Sí…_ Dije, aún algo temblorosa, pero dispuesta a aceptar lo que estuviese pasando.

Al parecer, Henry tenía razón. Realmente daba la impresión de que todas las personas allí encerradas eran los personajes de cuento que Henry había defendido que eran. Noté como Emma tiraba de mí y dejé que me sacase de aquella locura. Cuando tomé un poco de aire me serené.

_ La verdad… pensaba que Henry había construido toda es historia._ Confesé._ Ahora empiezo a temer que la tenga un problema pueda ser.

_ Sé lo difícil que es asumir todo esto de golpe. De primera mano._ Emma me sonrió, tratando de parecer conciliadora.

Noté un temblor y al girarme vi lo que parecía una enorme pared de bruma morada que se dirigía en nuestra dirección.

_ Y eso… ¿Qué se supone que es?_ Pregunté.

_ Magia…_ La voz de Emma se endureció.

_ Vaya… eso suena tranquilizador._ Ironicé._ ¿Qué hacemos?

 _¿?_

La vaina de la espada había aparecido en mi espalda. La enfundé y me miré las manos. Estaba viva, entera… y unos segundos antes ni tan siquiera era capaz de pensar. Mis ojos se elevaron hacia aquel espectro que, por algún motivo, había hecho aquello posible. Sus ojos, que eran poco más que una fina línea marcada en un rostro sólo perfilado, me observaron, y por un segundo me pareció ver lo que parecía el amago de una sonrisa.

_ Confirmo que la resurrección del héroe ha tenido éxito. Le doy la bienvenida de vuelta… Amo._ Concluyó, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Iba a hacerle una pregunta, cuando una vocecilla infantil, gritando, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Una chica de unos 15 años salió corriendo en mi dirección y se me abrazó como si fuese un koala. Confieso que me resultó bastante incómodo. A fin de cuentas, no conocía a aquella chiquilla de nada.

_ Hola…_ Saludé, un poco cortada._ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Soy Tsaritsa._ Se presentó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._ Voy a acompañarte en este viaje.

_ No creo que sea seguro para una chiquilla como tú acompañarme._ Dije._ Enfrentarse al cisne negro no es que sea una excursión precisamente.

_ Amo…_ Intervino el espectro, una vez más._ Confirmo que las posibilidades de que sea derrotada por el cisne negro en las circunstancias actuales son del 99.99%. Recomiendo encarecidamente devolver a la espada sagrada su poder antes de aventurarse a una misión suicida. La presencia de Tsaritsa puede ser requerida para esta tarea.

_ ¿Noventa y nueve por ciento, eh? Bueno… si tú lo dices. ¿Cómo se supone que te llamas?_ Le espeté, de mala manera.

_ Mi nombre es Fay, Amo._ Hizo una reverencia que, confieso, no me gustó._ Mi deber es ayudarla y asistirla en la tarea de derrotar al cisne negro.

_ Bueno saberlo._ Comenté, casi sin darle importancia._ Y bien… ¿Cómo le devolvemos su poder a la espada?

_ Antaño la espada fue bendita por la gracia de tres divinidades._ Me explicó._ En la actualidad, dichas bendiciones descansan en manos de los tres dragones, repartidos a lo largo de los mundos con el propósito de salvaguardar los secretos que poseen. Sugiero adentrarnos en estos mundos y localizar a los dragones usando la habilidad del desgarro.

_ ¿El desgarro?_ Preguntó Tsaritsa… que, afortunadamente, parecía tan perdida como yo.

_ Si el amo concentra la energía sagrada en la espada y realiza una estocada sobre mí podré abrir un corte en la realidad que nos trasladará a través de los mundos.

_ Como un portal._ Comenté._ Muy bien. Adelante con la primera parada.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando la bruma me atravesó pude sentir como la magia negra volví a bullir en mis entrañas. Durante aquellos años había estado libre de su influjo… pero en aquel momento la notaba más dentro de mí de lo que había estado nunca. Sin embargo, podía luchar contra los oscuros deseos que bullían en mi interior. Ver a Regina ante mí no era fácil. Mi apariencia no había cambiado, pero sin embargo el brillo de mis ojos hablaba por sí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando escuché los gritos. Y vi a Zelena, seguida de una turba enfurecida. Estaba claro que tenían intención de hacérselo pagar. Cuando aquello le pasó a Regina yo fui a protegerla. Ignoraba mis propios sentimientos entonces, pero estaban allí. Zelena, en cambio, no me merecía más que desprecio… y estaba ansiosa de ver cómo le arrancaban la piel de los huesos. Si mi lógica no estaba errada, no podría usar su magia hasta que no tocase el libro de su magia.

_ ¡Swan!_ Exclamó, cuando llegó a mi altura._ ¡Quítame a esta gente de encima!

_ ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?_ Exclamé, sin pestañear._ No te debo nada. Acabas de intentar matar a Regina. Es justo que tú tengas el mismo trato.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia la morena, que me miraba, un poco intimidada por cómo estaba hablando a la alcaldesa.

_ Precisamente por esa morena que te acompaña._ Zelena sonrió, una sonrisa torcida._ No querrás que le cuente lo que has hecho.

_ Mi pasado está escrito en el libro. No hay nada que tú sepas y que no pueda averiguar por sí misma._ Miré a Regina._ No hay nada que pueda ocultarle… ni que quiera ocultarle.

_ ¿Ni tan siquiera lo que hiciste la semana pasada?_ Mi corazón dio un bote._ ¿Quieres que se lo cuente, Emma?

_ Cállate…

_ ¿Qué hiciste la semana pasada?_ Regina dio un paso, apartándose de mí.

_ Regina…_ Mi voz se quebró.

_ ¿Quién iba a decirlo?_ Zelena era la única que se atrevía a seguir hablando. La turba se había quedado en silencio, mirándonos._ El cisne negro temblando de miedo ante mis palabras. Si muero hoy… al menos podré llevar ese placer a la tumba.

_ ¡Cállate!_ Exclamé, elevando la voz. Sonó un trueno en la lejanía.

_ Emma. ¿Qué hiciste?_ Regina sonaba verdaderamente angustiada, mirándome fijamente.

_ Sólo… hice lo que tenía que hacer._ Murmuré.

_ Zelena… ¿Qué ha hecho?_ Se volvió hacia la alcaldesa.

_ ¿Recuerdas las fotos que encontraste en el despacho de Graham? ¿Crees que un Sheriff de pueblo tendría el tiempo, el dinero y el ansia como para mandar a alguien para seguirte?_ Regina abrió mucho los ojos._ Eso parece más propio de la persona más rica de este pueblo… la misma que te hizo venir en primer lugar para que tratases a un niño sano… ¿Quizá la que se ha encargado de que no tuviese clientes en los meses antes de venir?

_ No… no puede ser._ Regina me miró, esta vez con pánico en la mirada. Yo asentí, bajando la cabeza. Estaba avergonzada.

_ Pero eso no es nada… ¿Verdad, Emma?_ Zelena estaba envalentonada… y después iba a terminar pagándolo._ Bueno… compara con el hecho de que fueses tú la que le quitó la vida. ¿Cómo fue, Emma? ¿Estrujaste su corazón de una sola vez? O acaso te deleitaste haciéndole sufrir mientras lo hacías. Sé que te gusta torturar a los que se meten en medio.

Cuando Regina volví a mirarme a los ojos vi una expresión que jamás había visto en los suyos, una que hizo que hasta la última fibra de mi ser se sintiese dolida. En su mirada había asco, desprecio. Regina y yo habíamos sido rivales pero, sin embargo, nunca había tenido esa mirada hacia mí. Ni tan siquiera cuando nos llevamos peor.

_ Regina… Puedo explicarlo._ Susurré.

_ No quiero oírlo._ Me dijo, apartando la mirada.

_ Regina… por favor._ Me acerqué, intentando tranquilizarla._ Escúchame.

¡Clap! La palma de Regina había impactado sobre mi mejilla, y el calor de la bofetada había atravesado los vasos sanguíneos de mi rostro, tiñendo la piel de rojo. Me había dado con todas sus fuerzas, y me había dolido. No tanto en el rostro como en el alma.

Regina no dijo nada más. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se echó a andar. Entendí el mensaje, y no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarla mientras se dirigía al coche y se marchaba. Hubo un instante de calma. Y entonces la ira se extendió por mis venas. El cielo se cubrió de nubarrones, y el sonido de los truenos inundó el ambiente.

_ Largaos._ Dije, dirigiéndome a la turba. Hubo un estremecimiento generalizado._ He dicho… ¡Que os larguéis!

Mis palabras provocaron un temblor de tierra que sirvió para el propósito que quería. Todos se movilizaron. Todos salvo Zelena, que se elevó en el aire producto de mi magia. Su magia estaba inhabilitada y, había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Sin embargo, esperé hasta que todos se hubieran ido para dejarla caer al suelo y, de un doloroso tirón, arrancarle el corazón del pecho.

_ Abre la boca._ Le ordené.

Ella lo hizo y yo, sin ninguna delicadeza, le metí la mano por la garganta. Se escucharon gemidos de dolor ahogados por mi brazo y, después, ningún sonido. Cuando saqué el brazo, Zelena hizo todos los esfuerzos para intentar que algún sonido, por mínimo que fuese, saliese de entre sus labios. Pero fue totalmente inútil.

_ No volverás a estropearle la vida a nadie con tus sucias palabras…_ Mi tono sonó rígido.

Hice un gesto con la mano y aparecimos en su cripta familiar. Todos sus artículos mágicos habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, había los enseres justos y necesarios para que viviese una persona. Alcé la mano y una bruma negra envolvió a Zelena. Cuando se despejó, su aspecto había cambiado para tomar el de Regina. Se miró en el espejo, y una expresión de asco apareció en su rostro.

_ ¿Oh? ¿Acaso no te gusta?_ Mi tono seguía siendo frío._ A mí me parece que el cambio es para mejor. Me has quitado algo… y hasta que lo recupere… lo único que vas a hacer en esta vida… será tratar de suplirlo. Sé que serás una copia penosa… pero será divertido aunque sólo sea para hacerte pagar lo que me has hecho.

Hice un gesto con la mano y me dirigí a la tienda. Tendría que empezar otra vez desde el principio. Volver atrás y reparar lo que había hecho. Estaba revisando entre mis libros, entre todos mis objetos. El hechizo para volver al pasado no era sencillo.

Hice un encantamiento a un espejo de la pared y pude ver que Regina estaba haciendo sus maletas. Se iba. Por supuesto que se iba. ¿Para qué iba a quedarse después de lo que había hecho? Quizá no debía haber matado a Graham. Lo había hecho en un arranque de celos y porque estorbaba.

Ya ni sabía qué objeto estaba colocando en la estantería, porque mi mirada seguía fija en el espejo. Cuando saliese de Storybrooke mi magia ya no llegaría hasta ella. Y lo más probable era que la policía interviniese si intentaba acercarme.

_ Yo sólo desearía que pudieses llegar a entender por qué hice lo que hice. Quizá entonces pudieras perdonarme.

El objeto metálico que llevaba en las manos se calentó repentinamente, y comenzó a vibrar. Bajé la mirada, y me encontré observando la lámpara de aceite que contenía al genio. Un segundo después la tienda se había llenado de bruma y él había hecho acto de presencia.

_ Tus deseos… son mis órdenes.

Mi mirada, que durante un segundo había estado en el susodicho genio, se volvió hacia Regina, que acabó envuelta en humo azulado que la hizo desaparecer. Miré la lámpara y luego al genio, que sonreía de oreja a Oreja. En esta ocasión, no había llegado a conocer a ninguna reina… y no se había visto encerrado en el espejo. No había prestado atención… en el peor momento.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho?

_ Tú pediste que pudiese entenderte… y yo la he enviado a un lugar para que lo haga.

 _¿?_

Cruzar el desgarro había sido… cómo decirlo… extraño sería la palabra que se me ocurría. Había sentido frío, y tenía una vaga sensación de mareo. Pero nada comparable a lo que le pasó a Fay cuando lo cruzó. Primero emitió algo que supuse que era un grito, pero que con su voz, sonaba más como algo parecido a una impresora atascada. Su cuerpo emitió un brillo cegador y, finalmente, cayó al suelo.

Cuando lo hizo, había adoptado el aspecto de una joven de cabellos azules. Su ropa se asemejaba a lo que antes había sido su piel, que ahora formaba una capa y unas medias que la cubrían casi por completo. Se la notaba mareada mientras intentaba levantarse.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ Le pregunté.

_ Amo…_ Su voz seguía sonando con eco metálico._ La magia de este mundo es insuficiente para mantener mi verdadera forma. Por ello he tenido que adoptar una que me permita moverme en él. Lamento profundamente este contratiempo.

_ Eh… no te disculpes por todo._ Le sonreí, tratando de animarla._ Lo resolveremos. ¿De acuerdo?

_ ¡Hey, heroína!_ Tsaritsa llamó mi atención._ Aquí hay ropa. Creo que hemos aterrizado en un armario.

Aquello me devolvió a la realidad y entonces empecé a notar un traqueteo. Nos movíamos. Mis ojos enfocaron un ventanuco que había a uno de los lados de lo que, en primera instancia, había supuesto que era una habitación. Sin embargo, el paisaje agreste que se movía a gran velocidad, me demostraba que estaba en un error. Aquello era el vagón de un tren.

_ Toma… poneos esto._ Dijo la niña, pasándonos algo de ropa a Fay y a mí._ Debemos pasar desapercibidos.

Estaba de acuerdo con eso. Además, la gabardina que me había pasado era enorme, y podría esconder la espada en el cinturón. El tren comenzó a ralentizar su marcha y finalmente llegó a la estación. La ropa que la gente llevaba no se correspondía a la época en la que vivíamos. Debía ser del siglo diecinueve, aproximadamente. Y el acento era británico.

_ ¡Os juro que no sé cómo he llegado aquí!_ Una voz con acento americano se adelantó al resto, porque además, me resultaba familiar._ ¡Sólo quiero volver a casa! ¡Dejádme en paz!

Me volví y vi a un grupo de hombres, al parecer trabajadores de la estación, que habían rodeado a una mujer. Esa mujer era Regina. Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco… pensé que nunca la volvería a ver. Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Casi como una señal del destino.


	7. A hard choice

**Puff... menudo retraso he metido. Normalmente posteaba cada cuatro días. Pero ha habido mil cosas que me han retrasado. Bueno, Love... aquí tienes tus respuestas. Emma tiene mucha guerra que dar. Raquesofi, veo que eres nueva. Bienvenida. Bueno, he dejado claro que el desconocido, es una mujer. Y no te preocupes ODIO A ROBIN. Es el personaje que más desprecio de toda la serie... osea que no, no tendrá protagonismo XD.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Zelena gimoteaba, intentaba gritar inútilmente con su muda voz, mientras mis manos aferraban sus pechos. Pero fingía. Fingía que lo que le hacía no le gustaba. Pero lo hacía por puro orgullo. Mis manos conocían a la perfección el cuerpo de Regina… y ahora el suyo era idéntico hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sin embargo, mientras besaba sus labios era incapaz de sentir nada. La aparté a un lado y suspiré. Las marcas que había dejado por toda la anatomía de aquella mala réplica no me consolaban en absoluto.

_ Quiero ver a Regina…_ Murmuré, apartando la mirada.

Escuché un sonido, similar a un relámpago, y al girar la vista vi que la entrada de la estancia brillaba. Me acerqué, olvidándome de Zelena, que respiraba con dificultad, y me encontré con lo que parecía un callejón. Confieso que, incluso con todos los años que llevaba siendo ser oscuro, aún era desconocida para mí la magnitud de mi poder.

Crucé aquella puerta brillante y me encontré a mí misma en, tal y como había pensado, un hediondo callejón. Fue entonces cuando sentí que mis fuerzas flaqueaban y me caí al suelo. Sintiéndome agotada, observé mi reflejo en un charco de una sustancia que preferí no identificar, y me encontré con mi reflejo. Mi cabello blanco había recuperado el tono dorado, y mi piel no parecía despedir ningún tipo de brillo. Había aterrizado en un mundo sin magia… y no tenía ni idea de cómo volver atrás. Esperaba que Regina estuviese allí.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Debería conocer las normas, señorita._ Aquel hombre rudo y desaliñado parecía enormemente divertido con mi supuesta infracción._ No se puede viajar en el tren sin billete.

_ Le digo que no sé cómo he acabado en ese tren. Yo estaba en mi habitación y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba metida en ese portaequipajes.

Un hombre al lado del primero, más menudo, se rió a mandíbula batiente. Como si le estuviese contando un cuento chino. Y no era para menos, a fin de cuentas, yo misma habría metido en terapia a cualquiera por decirme una cosa así.

_ Señorita… me temo que si no lleva dinero tendrá que pagar de… otra manera.

Mi tarjeta de crédito y mis billetes los habían arrojado a las vías del tren. No sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía que mi dinero no servía allí. Los dos hombres se me acercaban y cuando quise darme cuenta, me acorralaron en una esquina.

_ ¡Amo, deténgase! ¡Llamará la atención!_ Exclamó una voz fría desde alguna parte.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy deprisa. Escuché gritos, y cuando quise darme cuenta los dos hombres habían caído al suelo. Ante mí sólo quedaba una mujer, que parecía haberlos despachado usando el factor sorpresa. Durante un segundo el tiempo pareció congelarse mientras aquella mujer levantaba el ala del sombrero y nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

Aquello era imposible. Ni tan siquiera en el libro que Henry me había mostrado, se antojaba posible que lo que tenía ante mis ojos fuese real. Me parecía una broma cruel si es que Emma tenía algo que ver. Pero sin embargo, allí estaba, parada, incapaz de decir nada. E intuía que ella sentía lo mismo.

_ Regina…_ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ Mamá…

Vestida como lo estaba, casi me recordaba a los años del circo. Yo misma había acudido a su entierro. Yo misma había tirado la primera palada sobre su ataúd. Y ahora estaba allí. Me abrazó y sentí sus brazos rodeándome. Era tan cálido, tan real. Dejé de sentir miedo en ese mismo instante. Lo admito. Era una mujer adulta, pero había echado mucho de menos a mi madre. Se apartó y sentí como apartaba mis lágrimas de mis ojos.

_ Mírate… cómo has cambiado._ Susurró.

_ Amo…_ intervino la voz que había escuchando en primer lugar._ Confirmo que la guardia real se dirige hacia nosotros. Sugiero avanzar en dirección opuesta.

_ Vamos, Regina._ Me dijo, tomándome del brazo._ Tenemos que coger otro tren.

 _Cora Mills_

Volver a ver a mi hija, después de tanto tiempo, había sido como un rayo de esperanza. Confieso que la única razón por la que había querido vencer al oscuro en primer lugar había sido por venganza. Suponía que le habría hecho algo horrible a Regina, y sin embargo estaba allí, en buen estado. Parecía ser la misma de siempre. Se había quedado dormida en el vagón, y Tsaritza la velaba.

Yo me encontraba en el tejado del tren de mercancías, que avanzaba hacia un destino incierto. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo iba a alcanzar las llamas que darían la fuerza a la espada para vencer al cisne negro. Repentinamente el tren dio un frenazo y tuve que aferrarme para no caer. Escuché gritos.

Me descolgué por el lateral del tren y entré en el vagón. Regina y Tsaritza habían desaparecido. Fay estaba tirada en el suelo, casi incapaz de moverse. Me acerqué y la tomé de la mano, mirándola a los ojos. Le costó ponerse en pie.

_ ¿Dónde está Regina?_ Pregunté, ayudándola a incorporarse.

_ Se la llevaron, Amo._ Dijo. Su voz sonaba rota, como una batidora que no funcionaba correctamente._ Sugiero usar el rastreador del arma para encontrarla, amo.

Saqué la espada de la funda que, al parecer, conservaba aún parte de su magia. Noté cómo vibraba para indicar el camino. Fay se puso en pie como pudo y yo la sostuve. Acababa de recuperar a mi hija, y no pensaba perderla. El camino se tornó más sencillo cuando llegamos a lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo.

El pueblo estaba en completo silencio. La bruma llenaba el lugar. Guardé la espada en la funda, y le dije a Fay con el dedo que guardase silencio. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, algo oscuro que me resultaba difícil identificar. El silencio en las calles no era natural.

Un grito agudo perforó la noche, rompiendo el misticismo que la envolvía. Fay y yo nos miramos y nos dirigimos hacia el ruido. Pero llegamos tarde. En el suelo, arrojada de cualquier manera, había una mujer. Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, cercenado por el abdomen. Mis dedos abrieron su piel, que había quedado como una solapa debido al corte que le habían hecho.

_ Le falta un riñón._ Dije en un susurro.

Un nuevo sonido, uno casi imperceptible, me hizo alzar la vista. El sonido de una capa al rozar contra el suelo. Y entonces lo vi, observándome. Un hombre envuelto en tinieblas. Me puse en pie y traté de seguirlo. Él se percató de ello y corrió, girando una esquina.

Yo era más rápida que él, a pesar del peso añadido de la espada. Sin embargo, en mitad del trayecto, alguien entró por una esquina y choqué, provocando que ambas cayésemos al suelo. Elevé la vista, y al ver de quién se trataba, desenfundé la espada.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ Mi mirada se cruzaba con aquellos ojos azules, que no parecían llevar su brillo característico de malicia.

Emma Swan. El cisne negro. Se suponía que debía estar en Storybrooke. Y que no me encontraría con ella hasta que la espada hubiese alcanzado todo su potencial. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, delante de mí, poniéndose en pie mientras yo lo hacía. Yo adelantaba mi espada, pero ella no pareció dudar en sacar un revólver de entre sus ropas. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

_ Estoy aquí para encontrar a Regina._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

_ La encontrarás por encima de mi cadáver._ Dije, sujetando con firmeza la empuñadura de la espada.

_ Amo…

_ ¡Cállate, Fay!_ Exclamé.

Nada de lo que me dijese podría cambiar mi opinión. Y si iba a decirme que mi espada no podría matar a Emma, lo cierto es que podría ahorrarse decírselo a ella. Era mi mejor baza en aquellos momentos. No temía al revólver que llevaba. Porque no temía a la muerte.

_ ¿En serio crees que le voy a hacer a tu hija algo peor que Jack el Destripador?_ Me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

_ Amo… confirmo que nuestras posibilidades de encontrar a Regina aumentarán en uno cuarenta por ciento si contamos con la ayuda de la señorita Swan.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con tu amiga… ¿Tregua?_ Preguntó la rubia.

Bajé la espada, a regañadientes, y me volví a centrar en el rastreador. No quería hablar con Emma directamente si no era estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de decirme me había dejado pálida. ¿Jack el destripador? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

 _Tsaritza_

No había visto el golpe venir. Y me había desmayado sin más antes de poder ver quién me había dado. Y cuando había abierto los ojos me había encontrado en una celda mugrienta, con paja como suelo y un olor hediondo que casi no me dejaba respirar. Sentía arcadas, pero si vomitaba el olor sólo empeoraría. Por lo que tuve que contenerme.

Escuché un tintineo, y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en la celda. Había una mujer atada por grilletes a una pared, que llevaba un rato observándome. Estaba en silencio, pero entendía que quisiera conservar al máximo sus fuerzas. Se la veía agotada, demacrada y delgada, probablemente por falta de alimentación.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ Pregunté._ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Soy Ruby._ Dijo, mirándome._ Estamos en la guarida de Jack, el destripador.

Se me aceleró el pulso. Había leído esa historia y no me gustaba nada en absoluto. No quería que me arrancasen los órganos mientras aún vivía. Ruby debió captar mi mirada, porque cuando estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, cuando trató de tranquilizarte.

_ Tranquila… estás aquí porque no le interesas._ Me reveló._ Eres demasiado joven.

 _Regina Mills_

Me debatía contra las correas de cuero que me aprisionaban. Mis manos y mis pies estaban atados a una mesa. A mi lado podía contemplar instrumental quirúrgico. Hacía frío, y mi ropa había sido concienzudamente arrancada. Notaba como mi piel se erizaba. Le vi acercarse. Un hombre barbado, con una mascarilla y un sombrero de copa. Llevaba guantes, pero sin embargo no se había quitado el abrigo. Cogió una jeringuilla y dejó salir parte del líquido para comprobar que no quedase aire en ella.

_ Suéltame._ Le grité, intentando una vez más, y en vano, hacerlo yo misma.

Me tomó con fuerza del brazo y me clavó la jeringuilla. A mí alrededor todo comenzó a volverse borroso. Sentí como mi cabeza caía a un lado sin poder evitarlo. Comencé a sentir una presión en el pecho, pero no pude hacer nada por remediarlo. Cerré los ojos y me entregué al sueño.

 _Cora Mills_

El rastro nos llevó hasta una fábrica abandonada. Tenía que haberlo visto venir. Lo que no vi venir fue el temblor que sacudió la tierra cuando nos acercamos. De las entrañas de la tierra emergió una criatura siniestra, que me heló la sangre en las venas.

No era un ser vivo, pero en su día lo había sido. Un cráneo de réptil, con las cuencas de los ojos de un brillante color azul. Los huesos de aquella criatura que en su día debió ser majestuosa ahora se hallaban sujetos por engranajes y maquinaria. Se alzaba imponente sobre sus piernas traseras, eclipsando la luna que presidía aquella oscura noche.

_ Amo…_ Intervino Fay._ Confirmo que la criatura que se halla ante vos es uno de los tres dragones de los que le hablé.

_ Estás de coña…_ Dije, sin poder remediarlo._ Muy bien, es cosa mía.

Me volví hacia Emma. Estaba claro que no podía quedarse allí y combatir con el dragón armada sólo con un revólver. En ese mundo carecía de su magia, de modo, que lo único que podía hacer, por más que me pesara, era pedirle un favor que no deseaba que realizase.

_ Emma… ve a salvar a Regina._ Le pedí, mirando a aquella bestia._ Pero si le haces algo… te juro que te mataré. Encontraré el modo de destruirte para que no vuelvas nunca más.

_ De acuerdo… seré buena._ Dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa divertida, colándose entre las piernas de la bestia.

_ ¡Eh, tú! ¡Estoy aquí!_ Exclamé, desenvainando la espada.

_ Amo, quisiera recordarle que aunque mi apoyo hacia ella es pleno no puedo ayudarla de ningún modo en la batalla.

_ Está bien saberlo._ Dije, con cierto tono de reproche.

Aquella criatura lanzó su brazo contra mí y yo rodé para esquivarlo. Me aferré a aquella extremidad, sintiendo cómo la estática me atravesaba. Encontré lo que parecía un enorme tornillo en el que encajé la espada. Di un giro y se escuchó un crujido. El brazo se separó sonoramente del resto de la anatomía de aquella criatura.

Caí al suelo y rodé, algo confundida. Aquel ser abrió sus enormes fauces, en lo que simulaba ser un grito de dolor. El fuego azulado que emanaba de ella parecía empezar a dispersarse en todas direcciones. Tomé la espada y lancé con todas mis fuerzas directamente hacia la boca entreabierta. El cráneo se partió en dos, y las llamas envolvieron la espada.

El arma cayó al suelo y yo me acerqué. Las llamas me rodearon y me envolvieron por completo. Sentí el calor, pero no me quemaba. Y entonces, las imágenes, recuerdos, acudieron a mi memoria como si de un sueño se tratase. Vi a una mujer de cabellos rubios, que me saludaba. Recordé cómo me cogía la mano, y sentí el calor de sus labios.

Pero, sin embargo, no recordé su cara ni su nombre. Tomé la espada del suelo, y contemplé que había aumentado el tamaño de su filo, y que su empuñadura también se había ensanchado. La guardé en su funda que, por arte de magia, se había adaptado al nuevo tamaño del arma.

_ Amo…_ Me volví hacia Fay, que parecía haber recuperado su forma original._ Confirmo que la espada ha aumentado su potencial. Restan dos llamas para que alcance todo su poder.

 _Emma Swan_

El sonido del disparo casi me excitó. Matar a Jack el destripador, a una leyenda. Un tiro directo al corazón, y había caído redondo. Me acerqué a Regina, observando su cuerpo desnudo. La anestesia había hecho efecto. Pasé mis dedos por encima de sus pezones endurecidos por el frío y me estremecí. Ese simple gesto me excitó más de lo que lo había hecho acostarme con Zelena disfrazada. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé.

_ Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo…_ Le susurré._ Pero sé que sí la magia te ha traído aquí es por una razón. Esto te llevará a entender por qué he hecho lo que hice… y entonces… entonces podrás perdonarme.

Sentí un estallido mágico, y la grieta que me había traído, volvió a abrirse a mi lado. Por el momento, me correspondía estar en Storybrooke. Estaba corriendo riesgos innecesarios… pero era lo que había hecho todos aquellos años. Lo había hecho por ella.


	8. Home, Sweet home

**Emma sabe lo que se hace, love. Sabe que atacar muy pronto es un error. En fin, capítulo nuevo, que ya tocaba.**

* * *

 _Cora Mills_

No era capaz de quitarme la imagen de aquella mujer de la cabeza. Sabía que era importante. Pero no era capaz de recordar nada más. Entré en la fábrica y me encontré con Regina, tirada sobre una camilla, desatada. Tomé una manta y se la puse encima. Le di un beso en la frente, con cariño, y luego miré al suelo. Me agaché, sobre lo que parecía un montón de ropa y metí la mano entre los pliegues. Por entre mis dedos se escurrió lo que parecía ser arena.

_ Osea que no eras Jack el Destripador, después de todo._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Amo…_ Fay había hecho acto de presencia una vez más, su forma etérea aún me daba algo de miedo, a decir verdad._ Confirmo la presencia de dos formas de vida en las mazmorras. La posibilidad de que una de ellas sea Tsaritza es del noventa y nueve por ciento. Sugiero proceder a su rescate.

Suspiré, tomando a Regina en brazos, y me dirigí hacia abajo, donde Fay me indicaba que estaban las marmorras. El hedor se volvía insoportable a medida que descendíamos. Parecía que nadie había limpiado allí en años. Dejé a Regina con cuidado sobre la silla de un vigilante que no parecía presente, tomé las llaves y abrí la cerradora.

_ ¡Has venido!_ Exclamó el pequeño torbellino cuando me vio hacer acto de presencia.

_ ¿Acaso crees que iba a olvidarme de ti, pequeño demonio?_ Le pregunté, revolviéndole el pelo.

Escuché un quejido y vi a la otra mujer que había allí. Atada de pies y manos, como un animal. ¿Qué clase de monstruo hacía algo así? Me acerqué y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Podía ver pavor en su mirada, como si estuviese ante la más horrible de todas sus pesadillas.

_ Calma… he venido a sacarte de aquí._ Le dije, con una sonrisa en los labios._ No temas.

Otra de las llaves dio buena cuenta de los grilletes que la sostenían. Pero ella seguía mirándome de la misma manera. No lo entendía.

_ Necesito mi caperuza._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Esta cosa?_ Preguntó Tsaritza, tirándomela.

Yo se la puse encima, con cuidado, y la ayudé a ponerse en pie. Podía notar que temblaba un poco. Pero se le pasaría cuando nos fuésemos. Jack no podría volver a llegar a ella una vez cruzáramos el desgarro que nos llevase a la siguiente llama. Tenía cierta esperanza de que las cosas fuesen más sencillas a partir de entonces.

 _Regina Mills_

Pensé que nunca volvería a abrir los ojos. Y por ello, cuando sentí que recuperaba la consciencia, no me atrevía a hacerlo. Pensé en todas las cosas horribles que podría y el miedo hizo presa de mí. Pero cuando por fin tuve valor para hacerlo, confieso que me quedé con la boca abierta.

Una inmensa pradera se extendía ante mis ojos. La brisa movía unos árboles en un bosque que no parecía tener final al fondo. Y el olor de la hierba fresca llenaba mis fosas nasales. El cielo, despejado, se encontraba en el atardecer, y la luz naranja añadía un toque mágico a lo que mis ojos eran capaces de contemplar. Nunca había visto paisaje tan hermoso.

_ Bienvenida a Casa, Regina…

Cuando me giré me encontré con mi madre, que me sonreía. Pasó su mano sobre mis hombros y ambas volvimos a observar aquel paisaje idílico. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste. ¿De dónde habría salido?

_ ¿A casa?_ Pregunté.

_ Esta es nuestra tierra, Regina. Es el lugar donde nací. El bosque encantado.

_ ¿Este es el mundo donde sucede todo lo que aparece en el libro de Henry?_ Pregunté.

Mirando un paisaje tan calmado uno no imaginaba que en un lugar como aquel podría llegar a pasar cosas tan terribles como aquel libro describía. Parecía un lugar de ensueño, a decir verdad.

_ Venga… vamos a cenar. Debes estar hambrienta después de pasar el día dormida.

Lo cierto es que sí que empezaba a notar mi estómago quejándose. Me reí y la seguí. La verdad, era fácil volver a acostumbrarse a volver a tener a mi madre conmigo. Hacía las cosas mucho más sencillas. No era eso lo que esperaba al hacer mis maletas a Storybrooke. Había sido una grata sorpresa.

 _Emma Swan_

Vestirme de traje, de traje formal, nunca había sido lo míos. Pero el traje negro me sentaba bastante bien. Había cambiado el color de mi pelo por el pelirrojo y me estaba terminando de acicalar ante la atenta mirada de Zelena, que no había dejado de mirarme fijamente desde que había llegado. Aburrida, di un golpe de la mano y le devolví la voz.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?_ Le pregunté.

_ He estado observando lo que has hecho, por el espejo._ Me dijo._ Esa mujer… la pelirroja.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?_ Le pregunté, ensanchando una sonrisa.

_ Regina la ha llamado madre._ Parecía que Zelena quería llegar a algún sitio._ Pero es mi propia madre.

_ Te voy a contar un secreto, Zelena._ Me incliné, para quedar a su altura._ La verdad… es que estaba previsto que Regina y tú… bueno, fueseis hermanas. Pero yo no iba a permitir eso… ¿No crees?

_ ¿Por qué?_ Notaba que Zelena se sentía algo contrariada.

_ Mi objetivo era que Regina fuese feliz. Que tuviese una vida alegre… que se convirtiese en una heroína._ La miré a los ojos._ ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si tenía que depender de tu oscura y descorazonada madre? Tuve que ocuparme de eso. Encontrar una sustituta.

_ No se te ha ocurrido pensar._ El tono de voz de la bruja denotaba que mi último comentario la había herido._ Que todos esos esfuerzos para asegurarte de que fuese una heroína son los que ha hecho que te rechace cuando ha visto lo que eres en realidad.

Mi mano impactó contra su cara, sonoramente, y cayó al suelo, girando como una peonza. Que le hubiese dado la apariencia de Regina no le daba derecho a ponerse tan alterada.

_ No tiene ni idea sobre el amor._ Le dije._ Creíste estar enamorada una vez… y le vendiste. Vendiste a Daniel para conservar tu trono. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Yo he hecho lo que he hecho para hacer feliz a Regina y a mi hijo. Quizá lleve tiempo, pero lo conseguiré. Soy muy paciente, Zelena. A diferencia de ti.

_ Seguirás haciendo ensayo y error, Emma. ¿Cómo hiciste con Tsaritza?

 _Regina Mills_

Sentadas alrededor del fuego, compartiendo historias. Tsaritza parecía tener historias muy curiosas de su infancia. Huérfana y solitaria había tenido que apañárselas. Sentía cierta pena por ella. No me imaginaba cómo tenía que haber sido ir pasando de familia en familia, siempre rechazada. Casi sin darme cuenta la fui atrayendo hacia mí durante la conversación, y un rato más tarde estaba acurrucada en mi regazo.

_ Suena como una vida muy difícil._ Le dije.

Mi madre en ese momento estaba montando guardia, ante la atenta mirada de Ruby, que no había dejado de observarla fijamente desde que habíamos llegado. Tsaritza bostezaba, pues se estaba durmiendo en aquel mismo momento.

_ Pero mereció la pena._ Decía, cerrando los ojos_ Fay me prometió que encontraría a alguien para que cuidase de mí.

Escuché ruido, y al azar la vista vi a Ruby, que había dejado de observar a mi madre, y se acercaba a mí. Miraba a ambos lados, como si estuviese paranoica. Aferraba su caperuza ansiosamente mientras se acercaba. Se agachó para quedar a mi altura y habló en un susurro.

_ Vámonos…_ Me dijo, mirando un segundo hacia mi madre._ Rápido… antes de que decida mirar hacia aquí.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ Le pregunté.

_ Esa mujer de ahí._ La señaló._ No es quien dice ser.

_ Sé reconocer a mi madre cuando la veo.

_ Escúchame._ Me tomó del hombro._ Esa mujer extinguió a mi especie. Hubo una guerra… y ella los mató a todos.

_ Mira… no sé qué te pasa por la cabeza. Pero te equivocas. Si quieres irte, hazlo. Pero yo no me voy a apartar de mi madre.

 _Emma Swan_

Los ciudadanos se miraban unos a otros, confusos, incapaces de entender el motivo por el cual habían aparecido en aquel salón de conferencias repentinamente. Me coloqué en el estrado, y tosí. Todos se volvieron, y los cuchicheos cesaron. Todos me miraron, con los ojos fijos. Había genuino terror en ellos. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero seguía disgustándome.

_ Como… alcaldesa en funciones._ Hice una pausa._ Quiero pediros un favor. ¿Alguien se opone?

Escuché a un enanito gimotear y alcé la mano, convirtiéndolo en un montón de polvo. No estaba de humor para aquellas tonterías, a decir verdad. Necesitaba algo, y ya que esa estúpida gente iba a poder ser útil por primera vez en su vida, no pensaba permitir que me lo estropeasen.

_ ¿Alguien más comparte la opinión de dormilón?_ Hubo un incómodo silencio en el lugar._ Eso pensaba.

Chasqueé los dedos y una imagen apareció en mitad de la pared trasera de la habitación. Era una imagen detallada de la imagen de una espada, que se distinguía a sí misma por encima del resto que uno pudiese contemplar.

_ Esta es Excalibur._ Dije, observándolos atentamente._ Está en algún lugar de Storybrooke… y la vais a encontrar para mí. De modo que, adelante, moveos.

Mientras el sonido de pasos, en general, se iba alejando, no pude evitar sentir dos pares de pies que se acercaban a mí. Me giré, y como no, para encontrarme con ese par. David sostenía la espada delante de sí mismo, temblando, mientras Blancanieves trataba, en vano, de intimidarme con su mirada.

_ Estoy bastante segura… de que Excalibur no está por aquí._ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ ¿Quieres que busquemos tu espada?_ Fue ella quien habló. Estaba claro quién llevaba los pantalones en aquella relación._ Lo haremos. Pero antes dinos lo que hiciste con nuestra hija.

_ Oh… ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?_ Pregunté.

_ La arrancaste de mis brazos mientras la maldición caía sobre nosotros._ Blanca estaba visiblemente alterada._ Incluso tú deberías saber que me lo merezco.

_ Que te lo mereces._ Hice una pausa para reír, emitiendo una larga carcajada.

_ ¡Basta!_ Gritó David._ ¡Dinos qué hiciste con ella!

_ Os hice un favor al ocultaros la verdad. Era más de lo que os merecíais… pero ya que insistís._ Hice una pausa._ Vuestra hija está justo frente a vosotros.

 _Cora Mills_

El bosque encantado, mi hogar. Quizá era porque hacía muchos años que no lo pisaba, o quizá era producto de la nostalgia, pero lo encontraba más vivo que cualquier otro lugar que hubiese conocido jamás. Casi era una pena tener que estar siguiendo el haz de la espada para encontrar el camino. Lo cierto es que, aunque sabía que estaba en el bosque encantado, aquella parte me era completamente desconocida.

Me detuve un momento cuando lo que encontré bajo mis pies no fue tierra. Me encontré con una película de hielo bajo mis pies. Sentía la espada ardiente en mi mano, vibrando y emitiendo destellos a medida que avanzaba. Se trataba de un pequeño riachuelo, completamente helado. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo crucé, empecé a sentir el frío. Mi aliento se condensaba a medida que salía de mis labios. Afortunadamente para Regina y Tsaritza, ellas estaban más abrigadas que yo. En mi caso, cuando salimos del bosque y alcanzamos lo que parecía la ciudadela de un castillo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que había en ella se encontraba congelado. Aproveché al pasar junto a una tienda vacía y tomé un abrigo de piel para recuperar un poco la sensibilidad en el cuerpo. Regina hizo lo mismo.

_ ¿E-Estás segura de que es aquí?_ Preguntó, castañeteando los dientes.

_ Es lo que indica el rastreador._ Dije, asegurándome de no dejar nada fuera del abrigo.

Fuimos guiadas hasta la entrada del castillo. El patio se abrió ante nosotras en todo su esplendor. Y entonces fue cuando la espada, al encontrar su objetivo, dejó de brillar. Era cierto que había un enorme dragón delante de mí… pero dudaba que fuese capaz de llegar a su llama.

La bestia estaba encerrada en un gigantesco bloque de hielo. Lo rodeé, buscando un punto débil, pero fue imposible. Decididamente, a golpes no iba a romperlo. Regina se me acercó, temblando, y me miró. Parecía que se daba cuenta de que estaba frustrada.

_ C-creo que deberíamos ir dentro y buscar un lugar para calentarnos mientras piensas._ Dijo, en un susurro.

Yo alcé la vista un segundo, pensativa… y juraría que vi una persona moverse tras uno de los ventanales… pero incluso las personas que habíamos encontrado en nuestro camino estaban congeladas… debía ser parte de mi imaginación.

_ Debe haber alguna habitación acogedora en el castillo._ Comentó Tsaritza.

_ Vamos… aquí no vamos a hacer nada ahora, de todos modos.


	9. The Confession

**La verdad es que a mí también me gusta mucho cómo está siendo Emma en este fic. No le voy a dar mucho fuelle a los charming, no se lo merecen. Lo cierto es que casi no escribo este cap después de ver el último episodio de la serie. Tenéis suerte de que viera cierto vídeo en youtube que me motivase. Ahí va otro cap.**

* * *

 _Zelena Mills_

Emma me había devuelto la voz. Y ahora salía de entre mis labios, convertida en un chorro de gemidos y gruñidos inconsistentes. Había intentado luchar con todas mis fuerzas, pero aquella mujer tenía un talento para el placer que escapaba a mi humana comprensión. Gemía con furia, dejándome llevar por el placer que la forma en la que arremetía en mis entrañas provocaba.

El consolador de Emma entraba dentro de mí, y sus manos se clavaron en mis pechos, dejándolos marcados por la rudeza que empleaba en su tarea. Grité cuando el látigo rozó mi espalda, gemí, sin reprimirme, mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre mí, e hincaba aquel bendito trozo de plástico otra vez dentro de mí. Agotada, me dejé caer sobre la cama que Emma había traído para mí, y ella se tumbó a mi lado.

Me había vencido por completo. Ya no quedaba en mí el más mínimo deseo de resistir. Incluso me había acostumbrado a la apariencia de Regina. Sabía que sólo era un mal sustituto… pero carecía de importancia para mí. Nunca nadie me había tratado de aquella manera.

_ Sabes… no entiendo por qué necesitas a Regina…_ La miré a los ojos._ Puedes tenerme a mí.

_ No lo entenderías, Zelena._ Me susurró._ El amor no suele tener sentido.

No lo entendía. Regina la había rechazado. Sus padres la habían abandonado, asqueados. Y yo, sin embargo, sí que quería quedarme con ella. ¿Por qué era ella la que me rechazaba a mí?

 _Regina Mills_

Era mi turno. Dormir en aquel frío castillo se me antojaba difícil, y por ello casi prefería tener que pasar el tiempo junto al fuego, ocupándome de él, para que no se apagase y nos mantuviese a todas calientes. No me fiaba demasiado de Tsaritza para esa tarea. Fue entonces cuando escuché aquel ruido. Un sonido que en circunstancias normales lo más probable es que hubiese pasado completamente desapercibido, pero que en el silencio de un castillo helado, el sonido de aquella capa me llamó la atención.

Me puse el pie, tomando la espada que mi madre me había dado, aunque dudaba que fuese a servirme de mucho. El castillo estaba en penumbra mientras avanzaba por él. El frío secaba mis labios, y mi aliento se condensaba ante mis ojos. Quizá debería haberme quedado en la sala principal.

Empezaba a pensar que me lo había imaginado, cuando observé el borde de una capa en una esquina. Alcé la vista y mis ojos se tropezaron con los de una mujer que me miraba con fijeza. Sus ojos azules me miraban con temor. Me acerqué, despacio y con mucho cuidado.

_ Tranquila. No voy a atacarte._ Le dije._ Soy Regina. ¿Y tú?

_ Elsa…_ Dijo, en un susurro.

Llevaba el cabello enmarañado, y tenía grandes ojeras. Daba la impresión de que no había dormido en semanas. Se me acercó, mirándome, y puso la mano sobre mi hombro como si tuviese que comprobar si era real. Su mano estaba helada como un témpano.

_ Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Le pregunté.

_ Yo vivo aquí…_ Me dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Suele estar así de helado?_ Pregunté._ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Tuve que… congelarlo todo._ Dijo, en un susurro tembloroso.

Noté frío en mi hombro y tuve que apartarle la mano. El abrigo se me había llenado de escarcha. ¿Realmente tuvo que hacerlo ella? A la vista estaba que tenía capacidad como para hacerlo. Y sin embargo, me resultaba difícil de creer.

_ ¿Lo hiciste por el dragón?_ Pregunté, mirando la entrada por el ventanal.

_ Alguien… robó el fuego del dragón… y lo usó para atacarnos a todos._ Dijo, temblando._ No pude detener esto de otro modo.

_ Ven conmigo._ Le pedí._ Mi madre arreglará esto.

 _Cora Mills_

La historia que Regina me contaba, y su relación con aquella puerta que había delante de mí, me tenían extremadamente confusa. Al parecer, el fuego del dragón se hallaba tras aquella puerta. Me disponía a utilizar la espada para abrirla, rompiendo los candados que bloqueaban semejante portón cuando, justo ante mí, envuelta en bruma negra, apareció Emma y detuvo mi estocada atrapando la hoja con ambas manos. Me hizo un quiebro y me obligó a apartarme.

_ Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte que cruces esta puerta._ Me dijo, alzando la mano y señalándome con el dedo._ No sin que sepas todo lo que te juegas al hacerlo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Regina, pues parecía que yo no le importaba en absoluto, y sin embargo era a mí a quien había detenido. Suspiró largamente y se dirigió a mí finalmente. Parecía que lo hacía con miedo, sin ganas de hacerlo.

_ Si entras ahí… tendrás que enfrentarte a tus recuerdos._ Me dijo, mirándome._ Y no te gustará lo que vas a ver.

_ No hay nada en mi memoria a lo que tenga que temer, ser oscuro.

_ Eso es lo que tú crees._ Me dijo._ Pero lo cierto es que hay mucho que has olvidado. Y es por mi causa.

_ ¿Borraste mis recuerdos?_ Mentiría si dijese que aquello me sorprendía._ ¿Para qué?

_ Quería que Regina tuviese una madre que la quisiera. Y sabía que tú lo harías mucho mejor que la que tuvo la primera vez.

No entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero Regina era mi hija, eso lo sabía. Y nadie podría quitarme eso. La mano que mantenía cerrada sobre la espada estaba blanca por la fuerza que estaba empleando.

_ Así que… borré la parte de ti que había sufrido._ Dijo Emma, mirándome a los ojos._ Y dejé a la mujer amable y generosa que sabía que eres. La madre que Regina necesitaba.

_ De modo que mi pasado es falso…_ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Sólo hice por ti lo mismo que Regina hizo por mí una vez. Ella no lo recuerda, claro… en realidad no lo ha hecho._ Suspiró._ Pero si entras ahí… todo se romperá. Te cambiará para siempre.

_ Acepto eso…_ Dije, bajando la mirada.

_ Mamá…_ susurró Regina, poniéndome la mano en el hombro._ No tienes que…

_ ¿Qué sacrificarme por ti? ¿Por conseguir que vivas en un mundo seguro?_ Sonreí._ Es lo que he hecho siempre, ¿recuerdas?

_ Podemos irnos. Buscar un lugar en el que estemos seguras._ Le dije._ No quiero perderte otra vez.

_ No lo harás._ Le dije, muy segura. Extendí la espada y apunté con ella a Emma._ Déjame pasar.

Emma se esfumó, y los candados cayeron al suelo. Las puertas se abrieron y, tras ellas, una inmensa negrura se extendió, ocultando todo lo que pudiese en el interior de la sala. Miré a Regina una última vez y tragué, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

_ Regina… quiero que recuerdes que… pase lo que pase. Te quiero.

 _Regina Mills_

No dejaba de pensar en lo que Emma había dicho. En que insistía en que ella se había asegurado de darme una vida feliz. Y bien es cierto que no podía quejarme de ello. Había vivido una infancia en el circo que nadie podía entender, pero que había sido feliz. Mi madre había estado conmigo en todo momento, y me había ayudado a cumplir mi sueño de ser psicóloga.

Y ahora veía a esa misma mujer dejar la espada en el suelo y adentrarse entre las sombras. La oscuridad la devoró. Tsaritza, Elsa y yo nos quedamos en silencio. La niña, en realidad, llevaba un buen rato callada, y se había quedado pálida. Yo estaba esperando a ver qué sucedía. Aquello me recordaba a la primera vez que había estado a punto de perderla. Recordaba, y dudaba que nunca olvidase, cuando los médicos me habían dicho que no habían podido hacer nada.

_ Regina…_ Me giré hacia Tsaritza._ ¿Conoces a esa mujer? ¿A la que acaba de aparecer?

_ ¿A Emma? Sí, nos conocimos en Storybrooke._ Dije, mirándola._ ¿La conoces?

_ Es mi madre…

 _Cora Mills_

Observé a mi alrededor, las tinieblas no parecían ser nada más. Sólo la oscuridad. Nunca había tenido miedo a lo desconocido. Sin embargo, había algo en todo aquello que me escamaba. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió, como una sombra, una figura se acercó y me golpeó, lanzándome por los aires. Sentí como atravesaba lo que parecía un largo salón, y finalmente impacté con la pared.

_ ¡Tú!_ Exclamó una voz femenina.

Me puse en pie y mis ojos se toparon con la mirada de unos ojos castaños. Sin embargo, el blanco del globo ocultar se hallaba completamente enrojecido. Llevaba unas coletas completamente deshilachadas, y un vestido completamente roto. Sus manos estaban llenas de quemaduras.

_ Tú eres la mujer de mis pesadillas…_ Alzó la mano, generando una esfera de fuego, de un color rojo intenso, que lanzó en mi contra.

Fue entonces cuando terminé de entender que estaba pasando allí. Al parecer, los recuerdos que Emma había sacado de mí, los había tenido que guardar en un lugar… y esa pobre chica había sido la última víctima. ¿Estaría así de loca cuando volviesen a mí?

Sabía que debía hacer todo eso sola. Pero aún así me lamentaba de haber dejado a Fay y a la espada detrás de mí mientras esquivaba la bola de fuego. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a enfrentarme a aquella mujer. La sala, la única que no se encontraba helada en todo el castillo. Trataba de pensar en cómo eso podía ser una ventaja mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego que me lanzaba.

Y entonces pensé en la alfombra que la luz me había enseñado. La cogí y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se la lancé encima. La alfombra ardió, y el ambiente se llenó de gritos. La oscuridad de la habitación se desvaneció, y fue entonces cuando, tras un fogonazo de luz, comencé a ver una hilera de recuerdos. Cientos de ellos, miles, demasiados para una vida.

Pero fue entonces cuando la vi. De entre todos los recuerdos, apareció una vez más aquella mujer. Una a la que ahora sí que era capaz de poner nombre. Regina entró en la habitación, y se me quedó mirando. Tenía pánico en la mirada. Se me acercó y me rodeó con los brazos.

_ Tranquila… estoy bien. ¿Acaso crees que unos pocos recuerdos van a arruinar lo que pienso de ti?_ Le dije, mirándola._ Eres mi hija… eso es lo que cuenta.

Tomé la espada de manos de Regina y la alcé al cielo. La espada absorbió las llamas que envolvían a aquella pobre chica. Cambió de color a un tono más claro de verde y además se afiló su filo. La luz roja se extendió a través de las ventanas, y el hielo comenzó a derretirse y a escurrirse hacia el río. La chica se puso en pie y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar antes de que llama roja la abandonase.

A lo lejos, el dragón se alzaba sobre todos, como recompensando su liberación. El sol brillaba en el cielo y tuve la necesidad de quitarme el abrigo. Me volví hacia la chica. Al parecer era la hermana de la mujer que Regina había encontrado. En cualquier caso, esa historia ya no nos correspondía.

_ Amo…_ La voz de Fay me devolvió a la realidad._ Lamento informarle que desconozco por completo la ubicación de la tercera llama.

_ Eso no será un problema._ Dije, llevándome un dedo a la frente._ Yo sé dónde está. De hecho, me sorprende que tú no lo sepas.

Me pareció que incluso Fay pareció mostrar algo de sorpresa cuando dije eso. Pero para mí era algo completamente lógico, en especial ahora que todos mis recuerdos volvían a estar en su sitio. Tomé la espada y abrí yo misma la grieta, que llevaba directamente a Storybrooke.

_ Presupongo que la llama que buscamos es verde._ Dije, sin perder mi sonrisa._ Y ya he visto antes un dragón con ese tipo de fuego.

_ Maléfica._ Contestó Fay._ No figuraba entre mis conocimientos que ella fuese uno de los dragones.

 _Maléfica_

Golpeaba con fuerza los barrotes de aquella celda en la que Emma acababa de encerrarme. El mausoleo de Zelena parecía ser significativamente más espacioso de lo que yo era capaz de recordar. De hecho, la propia Zelena, a la que era bien capaz de distinguir aún con su mágico disfraz de Regina, parecía sorprendida de encontrar este sitio mientras esperaba a Emma.

_ ¿Entonces no se va a quedar nadie para asegurarse de que no me escape?_ Me burlé.

_ Puedes intentarlo._ Dijo Zelena._ Pero dudo que escaparse del oscuro sea fácil.

_ Oh… De modo que ahora estás de su parte.

_ Quizá_me contestó._ O quizá sólo me mantenga en el sitio que me conviene.


	10. Miss Swan

**Juro que, después de la porquería que fue el season finale, estuve por olvidarme para siempre de que esta serie existía, dejar de escribir y quedarme a llorar en un rincón. Dadle las gracias a Silviasi22, porque sin ella no habría capítulo 10, habría echado cierre y, yo que sé, me habría puesto a escribir fics de Doctor Who... porque no me daba el alma para seguir. Pero en fin... gracias a ella, recuperé la moral y aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo.**

 **Todas esas explicaciones llegarán, Love. Y... por favor... Emma lleva unos 3000 años intentando recuperar a Regina. ¿Acaso crees que va a dejarla por una copia barata creada con magia? En cuanto a la escena de sexo, ya vendrá, no te preocupes. Al menos para el finale tiene que caer una.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Fue un sonido sordo, casi imposible de escuchar. Un sonido sin importancia, mientras me encontraba en el jardín. Me acerqué al árbol y tomé la manzana que había caído bajo él. Mis ojos se quedaron parados frente a aquel objeto, aquella manzana que me recordaba tanto a ella, a mi Regina. El tiempo se estaba acabando, y tenía que dejar de comportarme como una egoísta. O volvería a perderla, de una vez por todas.

Como si una campanita, en mi interior, tintinease. Sentí que debía prepararme para la llegada de Regina. Y no hablaba de lo que había preparado, hablaba de algo mucho más importante. Algo que debía haber terminado bastante tiempo antes. O que, directamente, no debería haber comenzado.

Me dirigí hacia el interior de la mansión, y mis ojos se cruzaron con Zelena, que se encontraba en la cocina, parecía estar pensando en lo que iba a cocinar aquel día. Ver la imagen de Regina allí, me trajo demasiados recuerdos. La lasaña de la alcaldesa era la mejor de la ciudad. Zelena no sabía prepararla. Y eso era una metáfora perfecta.

Podría darle la imagen de mi amada… podía acostarme con ella las veces que quisiera… pero nunca sería lo mismo. Alcé la mano, y chasqueé los dedos. La niebla oscura envolvió a aquella mujer y, cuando desapareció, el disfraz había desaparecido, mostrando a Zelena tal como era. Junto a ella, había aparecido el cofre con su corazón. Me miró, y nuestros ojos se mantuvieron unidos durante unos segundos.

_ Márchate._ Dije, sin apartar la mirada.

Zelena no dijo nada. Eso no le pegaba nada. Pero sus ojos hablaban por ella. Tanta furia, tanto odio. La había doblegado… había conseguido que hiciera todo lo que yo quisiera… y sin embargo ahora la había dejado a un lado… porque no era lo que yo quería. Y ese rechazo era algo que no podría soportar.

 _Regina Mills_

Cuando atravesamos el portal, nos encontramos ante el cementerio. Era una parte de Storybrooke que, confieso, no tenía intención de visitar. Pero mi madre parecía muy decidida al lugar al que debía dirigirse. Iba directamente hacia una enorme cripta que se encontraba al fondo del cementerio. La puerta se abrió, a pesar de que se suponía bien cerrada.

_ ¡Espera!_ Exclamé, observando a Tsaritza, caminaba en dirección contraria._ ¿Dónde vas?

_ Voy a buscar a mi madre._ Dijo la adolescente._ Ha estado huyendo de mí durante demasiado tiempo.

_ Déjala, Regina._ Mi madre me puso la mano en el hombro._ Tú deberías entenderla mejor que nadie.

_ Sí… supongo que sí.

Entramos en aquella cripta y me fijé en que, al principio, sólo había un ataúd. "Henry Mills". Me quedé un poco en blanco. No conocía a nadie más de nuestra familia. No había más Mills. Y sin embargo, aquel hombre estaba enterrado allí. Cora se colocó al lado del ataúd, y le dio un empujón. Se escuchó un sonido de engranaje y una escalera apareció ante mis ojos.

_ ¿Quién es Henry Mills?_ Pregunté, no obstante.

_ Tu padre._ Contestó ella mientras descendía escaleras abajo.

_ Nunca me habías hablado de él._ Comenté mientras la seguía.

Algo me decía que mi madre no estaría dispuesta a hablar más sobre ese tema. No obstante, cuando bajamos, no pude evitar observar que su nombre, el de mi madre, se encontraba sobre un arco y, tras él, había una mujer en un ataúd de cristal. Me acerqué y, al mirarla… la vi. Una mujer idéntica a mi madre, en todos los aspectos, yacía en él. Me llevé la mano a los labios y di un paso atrás.

_ Tú… Esto…_ No me salían las palabras._ Ella…

_ Regina._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ Piensa las cosas con calma, de acuerdo. Piensa en dónde estaba enterrada… y en cómo ha vuelto. ¿De acuerdo?

_ Sí… lo sé pero… ¿Quién es esta mujer, entonces?_ Pregunté.

_ La madre de Zelena._ Me contestó.

_ ¿Y por qué se llama como tú?

_ Yo me llamo como ella. Cora no es mi verdadero nombre._ Me dijo.

_ Has recordado eso junto con el resto de tus recuerdos olvidados._ Conjeturé._ ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

_ Complicaría las cosas._ Me miró a los ojos._ No quiero hacer esto más difícil para ti de lo que ya lo es. No antes de tiempo.

_ ¿Antes de tiempo?_ Le pregunté.

_ Lo entenderás pronto._ Me dijo, bajando la mirada.

_ Pero tú estás bien, ¿Verdad?_ Le pregunté.

_ Claro que sí.

Un grito interrumpió sus palabras. Un quejido que indicaba que alguien estaba allí. ¿Era esa la razón por la cual estábamos en esa sala? Mi madre tomó esa dirección. Y finalmente llegamos a un corredor. A nuestra espalda una pared de bruma negra hizo acto de presencia. Yo me asusté, sin embargo mi madre siguió andando, casi parecía que se lo esperaba.

Al final del corredor nos encontramos una jaula, y en ella, una mujer, que llevaba un grillete atado a su pierna. No estaba precisamente en el mejor estado. Daba la impresión de que llevaba un tiempo encerrada, aunque era la única que mostraba ese aspecto, el resto de la jaula parecía limpia.

_ Hola Mal._ La mujer elevó la mirada al escuchar a mi madre, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_ ¡Estás viva!_ Exclamó, colando su cara entre dos de los barrotes.

_ Digamos que sí._ Sonrió y acto seguido desenvainó la espada._ Voy a sacarte de ahí. ¿Me prestas algo de fuego para esta espada?

_ Por ti, lo que sea._ Dijo.

La mujer elevó la mano entre los barrotes de la jaula, y una llamarada verde se elevó por los aires, antes de caer, como si de una lluvia se tratase, sobre la hoja de la espada, que emitió un brillo verdoso. Mi madre la alzó, y la espada emitió un relámpago. Cuando este se desvaneció, la empuñadura había perdido anchura, pero se había hecho más larga, al igual que la hoja. Lo que parecía una pequeña placa había aparecido cerca de la empuñadura, y el verde había sido sustituido por morado.

Cora se quedó un segundo en silencio, y acto seguido dio un tajo contra los barrotes. Estos, convertidos en bruma, se deshicieron. El grillete del pie de Mal les siguió. La prisionera rodeó a mi madre con los brazos y la abrazó. Estaba llorando. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo silencio hasta que se separaron, cuando le dio un suave beso en los labios. No entendía nada. Pero supuse que ya me lo contarían más tarde.

_ Bueno. Supongo que es el momento, Regina._ Me dijo, mirándome.

_ ¿El momento?_ Pregunté.

Mi madre hizo un quiebro con la espada y la hizo dar un giro en el aire, tomándola por el filo. La empuñadura estaba ante mis ojos. Y sentí como el corazón se me encogió. Tuve que dar un paso atrás.

_ No… esa espada es tuya. Tú eres la heroína. Fay te trajo de entre los muertos para serlo._ Tragué saliva.

Acompañar a mi madre en su lucha era una cosa, pero tomar esa espada, y luchar por mí misma, era otra bien distinta.

_ Eso es cierto. Pero las dos sabemos que esta historia no trata de mí. Esta historia es sobre Emma… y sobre ti.

_ Mamá… no estoy preparada para esto._ Le dije. De repente me sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez. Quería volver a mi carpa del circo, y esconderme de los monstruos. Quería que ella viniese a darme mi beso de buenas noches.

_ Lo sé._ Me dijo._ Y por eso he recorrido el camino hasta aquí por ti. Pero esa barrera es para ti. Y sólo tú puedes cruzarla.

Mis ojos volvieron a la barrera que se había levantado tras nosotras. Emma debía haberla colocado para mí. Tomé la espada de manos de mi madre, y me dirigí hacia allí. La alcé, y vi como la hoja brillaba. La espada me parecía pesada. Di un tajo, que me hizo tambalearme, y la bruma pareció despejarse por unos segundos. Pero, acto seguido, un destello cegador, de un tono morado, envolvió la estancia. Sentí que me dormía.

 _¿Creías que éramos amigas?_

 _Una locura, lo sé… pero creía que era posible. Y no voy a dejar de intentarlo._

La primera imagen me atravesó como un Flash. Lo había visto en primera persona. Lo había sentido. Un recuerdo, vivo, de un pasado que me involucraba pero que, sin embargo, no era mío. Ese recuerdo me hizo sentir una chispa en el corazón, como una llama que acababa de encenderme.

 _Me convertiste en un monstruo… pero no dejaré que le hagas lo mismo a Emma._

Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo la decisión que tenía en ese recuerdo. Entonces fue cuando entendí lo que Emma quería mostrarme. Aquello no era una trampa, o una prueba… era su corazón.

 _Te conozco, Emma. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo… pero finalmente, te conozco._

 _La conozco... La creo._

En ese momento me desmoroné, sintiendo las emociones de Emma, sus propios recuerdos. Cada uno de ellos. Miles de recuerdos, atesorados con tesón.

 _Te hice una promesa. Te prometí que te encontraría tu final feliz._

Sentía las lágrimas quemarme las mejillas. La tristeza de Emma… su pérdida. Podía sentir el vacío que en ese momento debía estar atravesando su corazón. ¿Cómo podía alguien soportar tanto dolor?

Acudió a mis ojos la imagen de mi cuerpo, que yacía sin vida entre los brazos de la mujer que me amaba. Sentí su dolor, su decisión. Y pude ver cómo viajaba atrás para impedirlo. Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos, una vez más. Ya no estaba en la cripta. Estaba fuera. La barrera debía haberse roto para mi madre y para Maléfica. Sin embargo, ahora no era a ellas a quien quería ver. Debía encontrar a Emma.

Entonces, como por efecto de mi decisión, la espada emitió un brillo, blanco, y pareció tomar una nueva forma. La empuñadura, aún morada, se extendió, como si quisiera formar unas alas. La hoja se afiló aún más… y un símbolo apareció en lo que antes era un amago de reborde junto a la empuñadura.

Repentinamente el arma parecía ligera y manejable, a pesar de ser mucho más larga. Como por arte de magia, la funda apareció a mi espalda, y la coloqué. Lo cierto… es que no pensaba utilizarla. No a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

 _Emma Swan_

La vista del mar siempre me animaba. Sentada en aquel banco, observaba. Hacía tiempo que no hacía eso. Simplemente contemplar lo que sucedía, sin interferir, sin cambiar. Pero mis cartas ya estaban echadas. Ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Por eso sentía tanto miedo. Y entonces, ocurrió. Tal y como esperaba. Regina se sentó en el otro banco, y la miré. Vi en sus ojos el conocimiento de las cosas que yo me había esmerado para que viese.

¿Cómo si no iba a saber dónde iría? Su espada, por fuerte que fuese, no podía rastrearme. No podía dejar de encontrar irónico que la espada que llevaba con ella fuese la que la había matado, la que había empezado todo aquello.

_ ¿Has venido a matarme?_ Pregunté, sin rodeos.

_ No. He venido a salvarte, Emma._ Sonrió, y yo sentí como mi pulso se disparaba._ Parece que todos están de acuerdo… en que tenemos que luchar… que tengo que vencerte pero no quiero hacerlo.

Regina se puso en pie y se acercó a mí. Puso sus manos sobre mi rostro y unió sus labios a los míos. Sentí como una sensación cálida invadía todo mi cuerpo. La magia hizo su efecto. Sentí aquella explosión que ya me resultaba familiar.

La oscuridad, en mi interior, casi pareció gritar, y sentí como salía de mí, como un animal lastimado. Se escurría entre mis mangas y se perdía entre las calles. Abrí los ojos y miré a Regina, libre, por primera vez en muchos años. Y una sonrisa se escapó entre mis labios.

_ Lo hiciste._ Dije, en un susurro._ Eres una heroína.

_ Lo hicimos juntas. Las dos lo somos._ susurró ella

Ahora podría reparar mis errores. Podría pedirle disculpas a mi hija mayor por abandonarla, podría intentar explicar a mis padres lo sucedido. Quizá, y sólo quizá, hubiese terminado, de una vez por todas. Traté de ponerme en pie, y entonces sentí cómo me fallaban las piernas.

_ ¿Emma?

Quise responder, pero la respuesta murió en mis labios. Caí sobre el banco, incapaz de moverme. Regina gritaba, intentando que reaccionase. Pero yo me sentía incapaz. Cerré los ojos, y me entregué al sueño. Sería la primera vez en miles de años que conseguiría dormir en paz. Era una pena que, lo más probable, es que fuese la última.

 _Tercera persona_

Excalibur yacía sobre aquella piedra desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que la maldición cayó. No había recibido ninguna visita hasta aquel día, en que la oscuridad se coló por una rendija, derrotada, buscando volver a su lugar de origen. La espada se tiñó con la negrura que sólo miles de años de oscuridad albergan. Y poco después, la puerta de aquella mazmorra, que no se había abierto en casi treinta años, lo hizo, y una mano enguantada rodeó aquella arma prohibida, sacándola de su piedra. Coincidiendo con ello, un trueno sonó, seguido de su correspondiente rayo. Aquel simple acto, era el principio… el principio del fin.


	11. The final Slash

**Bueno, aquí estamos. Este capítulo es algo rápido, pero espero que guste. Me ha costado lo mío escribirlo, y es que en estas fechas uno nunca puede tener claro cuando podrá escribir y cuando no. Espero que se revuelvan todas las dudas con esto. Ya veré si leo ese fic, Love. Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Había caído en una espiral. Para mí podrían haber pasado días desde que Regina y yo hablamos en aquel banco. Pero aún sentía el calor de sus labios sobre los míos. Cuando abrí los ojos. Me encontré a mí misma en una habitación de hospital. Me resultaba difícil ubicarme realmente. Tenía puesto un gotero y el pitido del escáner me distraía un poco. La respiración asistida, por otra parte, no me parecía necesaria.

_ Así que te has despertado por fin.

Mover la cabeza para ver quién me estaba hablando me resultó difícil. Sin embargo, lo lamenté cuando vi que se trataba de Tsaritza. Esperaba poder contar con algo más de tiempo antes de poder hablar con ella. O, al menos, poder pensar en cómo decirle las cosas.

_ Hola, pequeña._ Le dije, en un susurro.

_ No me vengas con "hola, pequeña"_ Me dijo. Me sorprendía ver que sólo estaba enfadada._ No soy pequeña. Tengo quince años. ¿Te acuerdas? Fue entonces cuando me dejaste tirada a la puerta de aquel orfanato. Y desde entonces, no volví a verte.

_ No, no lo hice._ Dije, en un susurro._ Pero no me necesitabas. Podrías haberte quedado con los Mason. Ellos te querían.

Tsaritza dio un respingo. Suponía que no sabía que yo conocía esa parte de su parte. De hecho, conocía la mayor parte de ella. La había estado espiando, por supuesto.

_ Pero eres justo como tu madre._ Continué._ No podías conformarte. Tenías que estropearlo.

_ Es lo que ocurre con los niños del orfanato. Somos prescindibles. Incluso para ti._ Su mirada estaba encendida._ Por eso me dejaste.

_ No te dejé porque fueras prescindible. Ni porque fueses… mala._ Suspiré._ Te dejé porque no podías estar en mi historia. Te dejé porque te habría convertido en una villana.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Henry? ¿Acaso él es lo bastante bueno y yo no?_ Dio un paso hacia adelante, cerrando el puño.

_ Henry debía estar aquí cuando Regina llegase._ No podía seguir mirándola a la cara._ Fue algo estudiado… planeado durante siglos. Era parte de la historia.

_ De modo que me dejaste porque no forma parte de tu plan._ Miró al suelo y se dio la vuelta, con intención de irse.

_ Me temo que no te das cuenta de lo que implica lo que dices._ La miré, y ella se giró, devolviéndome la mirada._ Henry era parte de un elaborado plan. Le extrañaba, le necesitaba, es cierto. Pero si está aquí, es a causa del ser oscuro.

_ Sí, de ti. Al igual que yo._ Dijo, aún más ofuscada.

_ No… tú no eres hija del ser oscuro… eres hija mía._ Nuestros ojos relampaguearon a la vez._ Eres una maravillosa coincidencia que el oscuro no esperaba. Y por eso te apartó de mí.

_ Supongamos por un momento que creo que sólo una parte de ti quería deshacerme de mí._ Habló en voz baja._ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque tenías quince años._ Le dije._ Y eso es mucho más de lo que Henry tenía.

_ ¿Quince años? ¿Para qué?

_ Para romper la carcasa… y sacarme a mí.

 _Regina Mills_

Fay había sido clara. Había una amenaza, una que se acercaba directamente en dirección hacia mí. Debía ser alguien que buscaba la espada. Mi madre me la había dado, y seguramente esperaba que se la devolviese después de haber "vencido", a Emma. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en peligro. Y por eso me había retirado al bosque.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Fay, había llegado hasta una entrada, en lo más profundo de la espesura. Había bajado unas escaleras desvencijadas y erosionadas por el tiempo y, finalmente, había llegado a lo que parecía un pequeño templo, oculto por los árboles. Me encontraba en una sala circular, amplia. En el centro de esta había un lugar en el que clavar la espada, un pedestal, como el que me había descrito mi madre. Aquel del que sacó la espada en primer lugar.

Y había esperado, pacientemente, a que esa amenaza llegara. Escuché el sonido de una capa y finalmente me puse en pie para hallarme justo frente a mi rival. Nos miramos unos segundos, y pude ver como sus ojos azules relampagueaban de furia, de odio y de rencor. Sujeté la espada con ambas manos, y aquella malvada mujer hizo lo propio con Excalibur.

_ Por fin nos vemos cara a cara._ Zelena extendió una cruel sonrisa por sus mejillas de color esmeralda.

 _Cora Mills_

No me importaban en lo más mínimo las protestas de Mary Margaret, que insistía en entrar primero porque Emma era su hija… de poco le había importado eso cuando era el ser oscuro. El caso es que las cosas habían salido de una manera en que yo no había esperado. Pero esa fue la razón por la cual le di la espada a Regina. Porque ella sabía las decisiones correctas. Unas que a mí se me escapaban. Salvar a Emma era una de ellas.

Cuando entré en la habitación nos quedamos mirando durante unos instantes, antes de que yo desviase la mirada a otro punto distinto.

_ ¿Eres Emma Swan?_ Le pregunté.

_ ¿Pero qué? Pues claro que soy Emma Swan. Ya me conoces._ Contestó, algo ofuscada.

_ ¿Eras el ser oscuro?_ Volví a preguntar.

_ Pues claro qué…_ Fue entonces cuando siguió la dirección de mi mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía._ Eres terrible. ¿Lo sabías?

Aparté un momento la mirada del pulsímetro y sonreí. Sí, eso me lo decían mucho, a decir verdad. Normalmente cuando te van a someter al detector de mentiras te avisaban. Pero yo no lo estilaba.

_ Haz la pregunta que quieres hacer de verdad de una vez._ Me espetó, apartando la mirada.

_ ¿Quieres a Regina?_ Le pregunté, directamente.

_ Creo que ya lo he dejado más que claro._ Me contestó, ofuscada.

_ Eso no es una respuesta._ Le dije, manteniendo la calma.

_ Pues claro que la quiero. Es la mujer de mi vida. ¿Eso era lo que querías oír?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí, más o menos._ Le dije, acercándome._ Hazme un favor, ¿Quieres?

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, mientras ella esperaba a que le pidiese lo que llevaba bullendo en mi cabeza desde que me había enterado de los sentimientos de Emma por Regina, bastante antes de que ella me lo llegase a confesar.

_ Cuida de ella, ¿Podrás?

 _Regina Mills_

El cielo se había ensombrecido por completo. El cabello de Zelena, pelirrojo, brillaba como si se trataba de una llamarada. Sus ojos habían adoptado un tono sanguinolento, y el verde de su piel se había oscurecido. El ser oscuro. Emma nunca había sido como ella, al menos que yo supiese. Zelena parecía estar sencillamente dejándose llevar. Y por eso me daba bastante más miedo.

_ Maldita chiquilla._ Murmuraba._ Siempre se trataba de ti, ¿Sabes?

_ ¿De mí…?_ Pregunté Sujetando la espada con fuerza.

_ Sí. Eres la chica perfecta. Siempre en la cabeza de Emma. Regina esto… Regina lo otro. ¡Nunca serás como Regina! ¿Pues saber qué? Si yo no puedo serlo… ¡Tú tampoco!

Dio un pisotón y todo el suelo tembló. Tropecé y rodé por el suelo, pero de algún modo conseguí mantenerme en pie en el momento adecuado para bloquear su tajo, que iba directo hacia mi cuello. Se había teletransportado.

_ Voy a matarte, Regina… y una vez que lo haya hecho… me aseguraré de borrarte de la memoria de los que alguna vez llegaron a conocerte… especialmente de Emma Swan.

Lancé un grito y le di una patada, provocando que trastabillase y yo pudiese lanzar otro tajo, que impactó sobre su cara. Una herida apareció en su rostro… sin embargo, resultó totalmente inútil porque, con parsimonia, pasó su mano izquierda por encima de la herida y esta sanó.

_ Creía que tu espada era más poderosa._ Se rió._ Quizá lo fuese antes de Emma. Pero ahora hay demasiada oscuridad a la que combatir. Me temo que estás perdida.

_ ¡Fay!_ grité_ ¿Cómo se supone que la venzo?

_ Señorita Regina._ La espada brilló._ Me temo que dadas las circunstancias mi información es insuficiente. Desconozco la forma de derrotar a Zelena.

_ Ni siquiera tu espada tiene confianza en ti. ¿Qué pena que no puedas llamar a tu mami para que te ayude, verdad?

Alzó la mano, generando una gigantesca bola de fuego con facilidad pasmosa, y la lanzó sobre mí. Fue un acto instintivo golpearla con la espada. Mi arma brilló, y las llamas se extendieron. Pude ver a Zelena en mitad de las llamas, y entonces fue cuando vi mi oportunidad. Cargué con el arma y la atravesé con ella. Zelena, sin embargo, me dio un empujón y se disipó la bruma.

La vi, intentando en vano arrancase el arma, pero sus manos ardían cuando lo intentaba, y si bien toda la zona circundante a la herida sanaba sola, resultaba imposible que la propia zona de la espada se curara. Estaba atrapada en un bucle infinito.

_ ¡Sácame esta cosa!_ Bramó, con sangre escapando de sus labios._ Sácame esta cosa o juro que destruiré toda esta ciudad.

Fue en ese momento en el que mi mente finalmente pudo comenzar a trabar por sí misma. Me acerqué un par de pasos, hasta quedar en el centro del claro. Zelena se acercaba, con paso lento y agónico debido al dolor. Se colocó delante de mí y nos miramos a los ojos. Sonreí.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?_ Bramó, casi en un gruñido.

_ De cómo te has dejado ganar tú sola.

No le dio tiempo a asimilar lo que le había dicho antes de que le hiciera la zancadilla. Sujeté la espada durante la caída, y esta se clavó en la hendidura del suelo. Zelena comenzó a gritar, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas separar la espada del pedestal. Pero el arma no cedió. Por el contrario, comenzó a brillar con intensidad, cegándome por completo.

Para cuando el brillo se desvaneció, Zelena había desaparecido. La oscuridad había intentado escaparse, pero había terminado por convertirse en una roca negra, atrapada por el arma. Excalibur y mi espada habían quedado cruzadas sobre dicha roca. Me dejé caer el suelo, en silencio, y aspiré furiosamente, sin poder creerme del todo lo que acababa de hacer.

 _2 semanas después_

 _Emma Swan_

_ Está bien… me iré a vivir contigo._ Dijo de mala manera._ Pero sólo por la comida gratis y por la cama. Y no esperes que te haga caso, ¿Has entendido?

_ Me conformaré con eso de momento, Tsari._ Le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Ese día me daban el alta. Lo cierto es que me había sentido recuperada desde que Cora me había pedido que cuidase de Regina. Imaginé que tendría algo que ver con sus poderes de bruja, pero lo cierto es que en ese entonces me daba igual. El viaje en el escarabajo amarillo, de hecho, me lo tomé con calma. No obstante, me preocupaba no haber visto a Regina todos esos días.

Cuando le indiqué a Tsaritza dónde estaba su cuarto y comprobé que Henry estaba dormido, me puse un traje y salí. No era lo más adecuado, pero quería que cuando Regina me viese, estuviese guapa. Ya no tenía el encanto del ser oscuro. A saber si le seguiría pareciendo igual de atractiva. Pasé horas pululando por el pueblo. De hecho, muchos me decían haberla visto, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaba, o en qué lugar había estado durmiendo.

Finalmente pasé por su casa, la que en su día le di, y comprobé que no estuviese allí. Tomé una manzana del cesto tras comprobar que la casa estaba vacía y le di un bocado. En ese momento sentí un escalofrío que me puso el pelo de punta.

Toc. Toc.

Se me aceleró el pulso y caminé hasta la puerta, dejando la manzana a un lado. Al pasar por el espejo me arreglé un poco mi desordenado cabello rubio y abrí la puerta.

Allí estaba ella, mirándome, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, como si supiera lo mucho que la había estado buscando. Nunca la había visto así vestida. Llevaba unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas casuales y una camiseta blanca. Y sobre todo ello… una cazadora de cuero rojo.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Emma?

_ Es sólo que… tu ropa._ Susurré.

_ ¿Esto? Bueno… lo compré por el camino. Mi ropa se hizo jirones en el bosque._ Dijo, mirándome._ ¿No te gusta?

_ Parece el vestuario ideal para una heroína._ Susurré.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente me atreví. Me lancé sobre ella y la besé en los labios, afanosamente. Ella me empujó dentro y cerró la puerta con el pie.

_ Me gustaba la señorita Swan…_ susurró._ Pero creo que prefiero a Emma.

Sentí el impulso de llorar ante sus palabras, pero ella no me lo permitió, sus labios besaron mi cuello delicadamente. Yo, en cambio, no tenía tanta paciencia después de tantos años. La tomé por la cintura y la elevé para sujetarla. Ella se aferró a mi cuello y me miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Deduzco mal si pienso que quieres llevarme arriba, Emma?_ Me dijo, remarcando mi nombre.

_ ¿Deduzco mal si pienso que quieres venir, Regina?_ Le dije, mientras comenzaba a subir escaleras arriba.

Nuestros labios volvieron a cruzarse, ansiosos. Lancé a Regina sobre la cama y me desprendí de mi americana. Ya no tenía magia, porque de tenerla lo más probable es que hubiese terminado por usarla en lugar de quitármela tan torpemente. Para cuando me deshice del pantalón de traje, Regina ya estaba desvestida, sobre la cama, mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ Odio los trajes._ Le dije, y ella se echó a reír.

_ Pues no los uses._ Me dijo, haciéndome un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara._ Por mí no tienes que ponerte nada.

Me lancé sobre ella y nos besamos una vez más. Esta vez, ella tomó la ventaja y acarició mi trasero con una delicadeza inusitada. Por un momento mi vista se nubló. Por fin era como en mis recuerdos. Aquella era una sensación que ninguna copia podría darme jamás. Nos besamos con calma, explorando el cuerpo ajeno. Ella lo hacía en busca de algo nuevo, yo confirmaba que todo lo que recordaba seguía allí.

Mis labios bajaron hasta sus pechos, y dediqué un momento sólo a mirarlos. Sentía que estaba un sueño, uno maravilloso del que no querría despertar. Regina acarició mi pelo, y eso me despertó para llevar finalmente uno de sus pezones a mis labios y morderlo cariñosamente. Fuimos despacio, sin prisas. Había esperado mucho por aquello y no quería estropearlo.

La forma en la que Regina me acariciaba era gloriosa. Sus manos aferraron mis pechos, con decisión, y los sobaron con lujuria. Yo gemí entre sus pechos, mordiéndolos un poco, y escuché a mi reina gemir, como música para mis oídos.

Subí una vez más y la besé. Fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa y se colocó sobre mí. La abracé y besé su cuello, al tiempo que ella empezaba a frotarse contra mí. Pegada a mí, sentía que veía las estrellas. Regina me mordió la oreja, y yo me estremecí. La Regina que recordaba siempre se imponía sobre mí, y esta vez no era distinto. Rodamos sobre la cama y ella cambió de postura, dando un giro para tomar mi sexo entre sus labios. Acaricié su pelo, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Yo estaba en el borde de la cama, y ella debajo de mí.

La imagen que contemplaba no tardó en hacer que me derramase sobre su rostro. Regina, sin perder su sonrisa obscena, pasó su lengua por su rostro, limpiando la parte más cercana a sus labios. Yo no perdí el tiempo, y cogí uno de los juguetitos que había dejado allí, escondidos bajo un doble fondo. Regina no tenía idea de que en su casa había bastantes objetos de ese tipo.

Pero no hizo preguntas, se colocó el arnés y me puso de espaldas. Caí sobre la cama, y ella entró dentro de mí, lanzando un grito de triunfo que yo continué. Me aferró con facilidad y empezó a tomarme lentamente al principio. Yo giré la cabeza y nos besamos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pecho muy despacio. Pero luego comenzó a acelerar ambos movimientos, hasta que finalmente mis suaves gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de genuino placer que ella acompañaba.

Nos derramamos a la vez, y tuvimos un instante de silencio en el que Regina se quitó el arnés y lo dejó a un lado. Me rodeó con sus brazos y nos miramos a los ojos. Y supe que todo por lo que había tenido que pasar para recuperarla, había merecido la pena.

_ Bueno… has roto el tiempo para tenerme a tu lado… y ahora que lo has hecho… ¿Qué esperas de nosotras?_ Me preguntó.

_ No lo sé… y eso es lo mejor de todo._ susurré, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos.

 _Cora_

La espada hizo un curioso sonido al separarse de la roca negra. Excalibur hizo uno similar, y finalmente se quedó en el centro de la roca. Yo miré la hoja, que brilló una vez más, liberando a Fay de su prisión una vez más. Regina llevaba ya dos semanas ocultando dónde la había dejado. Pero finalmente la había encontrado. Su historia había terminado. Pero a mí aún me quedaba mucho por hacer. Maléfica se me acercó, me di un suave beso en los labios y finalmente abrí otra brecha, buscando otro lugar donde se me necesitase. Uno que visitar juntas. Regina no necesitaba saber más de mí por el momento, ni tan siquiera cuando la visitara. Ni sobre mi oscuro pasado… ni sobre mi verdadero nombre. Eso era Algo que Mallory y yo nos guardaríamos.

Cruzamos la puerta juntas, y dejamos una Storybrooke que estaba segura de que tendría una larga época de paz, teniendo a Regina y a Emma juntas para asegurarlo.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 **Bueno, hemos llegado hasta aquí, lo cual es bastante. Soy consciente de que este último capítulo ha sido un poco rápido, pero creo que este fic ya lo he extendido innecesariamente. Diría que he perdido unos cuantos lectores por el camino… y es que siempre hablo de lo mismo, me lo tengo merecido. Pero bueno, supongo que aunque lo intente no puedo aprender de esos errores… ¿O sí? ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?**

* * *

 ** _Trailer_**

 _¿?_

La expectación se palpaba en el ambiente. El juzgado estaba en total silencio. El acusado, David Nolan, se mordía las uñas mientras su señoría, Sarah Fisher, observaba a la fiscal Blanchard. La mujer me miraba fijamente, mientras aferraba sus conclusiones con fuerza. Estaba aterrada, eso estaba claro. Yo mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba que hablase.

_ De modo que, tal y como la policía nos ha presentado en el informe de la autopsia, la muerte se produjo debido a un disparo en el corazón. Lo cual produjo una muerte inmediata. Tal y como muestran las fotos de la cámara de seguridad del cajero de la esquina adyacente, el señor Nolan se encontraba junto a la víctima cuando esta fue asesinada, portando una pistola en sus manos.

_ Las pruebas encajan, es cierto._ Determinó su señoría._ Si nadie tiene nada más que decir, daré mi veredicto. Este juzgado declara al acusado, David Nolan…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo silencio en el tribunal, aún más de lo que ya lo había sido, mientras la jueza elevaba el mazo. Yo sonreí, con tranquilidad pasmosa. Y eso ponía de los nervios a Mary Margaret Blanchard, cuya miraba pasaba del mazo a mí, con una velocidad que le provocaría un mareo en apenas unos segundos.

_ ¡Protesto!

Alcé el dedo, apuntando directamente hacia Mary, que dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó un grito, como si hubiese sido yo la que le hubiese disparado a ella. Lo admito, con los años me había hecho completamente adicta a aquella sensación. La jueza bajó el mazo y se me quedó mirando.

_ ¿A qué se debe la protesta de la defensa?_ Exclamó._ Espero que no esté intentando ganar tiempo, señorita Mills. De lo contrario, tendré que acusarla de desacato.

_ ¿Ganar tiempo? Por favor._ Dije, ofendida, mientras apartaba mi cabello de delante de mis ojos._ Confieso que lo que estaba haciendo, era más bien lo contrario.

_ ¿Lo contrario? No la comprendo, señorita Mills._ Dijo, mirándome._ ¿A qué se refiere?

_ Intentaba dar tiempo a la acusación para hablar sobre la prueba que ha estado ocultando a este tribunal._ Dije, sin amilanarme._ Le sugiero que revise su copia del informe de la autopsia, su señoría.

Hubo un intenso cuchicheo entre el público al tiempo que la jueza y la fiscal Blanchard, que estaba tan pálida como su apellido indicaba, cogieron sus copias del informe.

_ ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que ver, señorita Mills?_ Me espetó la jueza.

_ En el informe que se nos ha dado, en las observaciones._ Dije, mientras pasaba mi dedo por la línea correspondiente de mi copia._ Se especifica que no se encontraron quemaduras en la herida de bala de la víctima. Lo que significa que el asesino debía estar al menos a dos metros de la víctima. Supongo que ya sabe lo que significa eso, fiscal Blanchard. ¿Es usted extremadamente torpe o debo suponer que ha obviado esta parte del informe a propósito?

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Mary se abrazó a sí misma, incapaz de aceptar que había olvidado algo tan evidente.

_ Por tanto, y basándonos en las pruebas que la acusación a presentado._ Sonreí, cruzándome de brazos._ Ha quedado demostrado, sin lugar a dudas… ¡Que David Nolan no pudo cometer el crimen!

El público en la sala comenzó a cuchichear aún más, los cuchicheos llegaron a un volumen tan alto que resultaba imposible no sentirse molesta por ellos. Yo mantuve la calma, pero Mary, una novata en su primer juicio como fiscal, sudaba copiosamente y parecía a punto de desmoronarse. No era una rival para alguien como yo, que llevaba ya veinte años en el negocio.

_ En vista de las nuevas pruebas._ La voz de la jueza me sacó de mi ensimismamiento._ Este tribunal decide declarar al acusado, David Nolan… No culpable.

_ Excelente._ Murmuré, con una sonrisa.

Poco después salía del juzgado, con el estigma de la victoria y los Paparazzi acompañándome. Ser una abogada famosa tenía sus problemas. Aquel no había sido un juicio complicado. No después de haber pasado toda mi carrera sin fracasar en uno sólo. Puesto que seguía una regla sencilla. Jamás defender a alguien en quien no creía. Si mi cliente es inocente. ¿Cómo iba a perder?

Tardaría aún algo más en darme cuenta de cómo podía llegar a pasar algo así. Cuando me enfrentase a una fiscal que realmente resultase temible, cuando el caso fuese algo cuyo resultado pudiese afectarme. Entendería lo que era el verdadero pánico a la derrota en el caso que le daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados a mi vida. El juicio de Emma Swan.


End file.
